After the war
by John Thomas 'Warp' Deuson
Summary: What really happened in those nineteen years? This is my take on the story.
1. Dead weight

I'm trying to lengthen my first chapters as I feel they're a little too short. Not much has changed, just some more description.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was empty; of course Harry knew this hence he was here. He needed some peace from the crowded Great Hall. Harry sat down in his favourite armchair and closed his eyes. The past few hours flashed before his eyes; seeing his parents, Sirius and Lupin, dying, coming back to life, killing Voldemort. Then going to see professor Dumbledore and returning to his tomb to give back the wand. Relief drowned out Harry's other emotions, his elation, his mourning and his love and let exhaustion overwhelm him. He had a dream. Voldemort was attacking Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Harry was being held back by Bellatrix and Molly. Arthur and Lupin were cheering Voldemort on and Fred and George were singing with Peeves.

"Harry. Harry. Harry."

He was awoken by a quiet voice repeating his name over and over again. He opened his eyes and immediately snapped them shut.

"How long have I been out" Harry murmured still with closed eyes.

"Three hours, everyone was worried about you. Do you know what they're calling you now? The King! You are now the most famous wizard in history!" The voice was very familiar, female but not Hermione. Harry was still too groggy to have figured out who it was until heard someone call in the room.

"Have you found him, Gin?" This voice definitely belonged to Ron. Ron, who had suffered an unbelievable loss. One Harry could never imagine, the loss of a brother.

"Yeah. He's fine, just tired" came the familiar voice which Harry first didn't realise. Ginny's voice, angelic but with doubtful and melancholic tones. 'What has happened to my angel?" Harry thought.

"Ginny. We need to talk." Harry whispered. Neither Ginny nor Harry knew whether he whispered so Ron didn't hear him or whether he was just too tired to talk.

"I'll go tell everyone but just shout if you need anything, OK?" Ron ran out the room leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

"I know we do but we can't talk now, not like this" Ginny whispered in a smooth, gentle whisper. "Can you stand?"

"I don't know. I can't even open my eyes"

Harry sighed with an obvious tinge of regret. He felt so alone. All he could see were his eyelids, and though he tried again and again his eyes would not stay open. Instead of trying to open his eyes Harry attempted to move, to stand and he did for two, possibly three, seconds and then fell flat on his face.

"Oh my God, are you Ok?" Ginny rushed to his side.

"Ow!" It was all Harry could say. All he could feel now. 'Pain and humiliation. So much for the King. I can't even stand up and look at the world.'

His eyes slowly opened and he could see the floor. He turned slowly, and painfully, to see Ginny, who had a look of both hilarity and shock. Looking at her, his pain eased. He could stare into those eyes forever and his pain would disappear. Harry gave a half smile and reached out his hand, though it didn't go where it intended.

"Why are you touching my knee?"

"Sorry, I aimed for your hand; guess my body's still a dead weight…"

Ginny clasped his hand. It was boiling. She felt his cheeks and they too were boiling. She didn't want to touch his forehead; after all he'd just had it slammed onto the floor

"Harry, are you OK?" Ginny looked terrified. He was only ever this ill when his bones had been removed or his scar was in pain. To make matters worse his tongue lolled out of his mouth, his eyes rolled into his sockets and he started fitting

"RON! HERMIONE! ANYONE! QUICK!" Ginny was screaming at the top of her lungs


	2. What happened

Harry awoke to find himself inside the hospital wing; all around him were sleeping Weasleys and a sleeping Hermione. He looked around the room being cautious not to disturb anyone. As he attempted to sit up his stomach was stopped. He looked down to see a newly awakened Ginny, whose eyes were puffy and red. "Probably due to the crying" thought Harry.

She stared intently into his bright green eyes, with a look of relief, which made her smile, which made Harry smile, which made Ginny laugh, which, in turn, woke everyone up.

Ginny turned towards the groggy Weasleys and declared

"Harry is alive. He's well and truly alive and awake!"

There was such glee in her voice it spread. It was as if everyone was frozen and Ginny had lit a fire. Smiles went up like braziers and all was fine. Seeing them with so much happiness mad Harry, momentarily, forget all of his pain.

"Oh my God, Harry, you scared us all" Ron was of course worried. Only he and Hermione knew what Harry had been up to this last year, although they had guessed what happened in the Forbidden Forest (and very wrongly), neither had had the chance to be told.

"Harry, dear, are you OK" Molly whispered "Do you need anything?"

"No I'm O…"

Then there were loud voices outside of the door, drawing closer and getting louder.

"Harry I heard what happened. Are you OK?" Professor McGonagall, still in her tattered garments from the fight, and who Harry reckoned were parents of the deceased and wounded, came through the door.

Harry stared at Ron as for an explanation and then to Hermione, who just shrugged.

"Professor, I'm fine" He saw her give him an apprehensive look.

"Honestly" he added with a little more force.

"Sorry, but who are these people?"

Fortunately for Harry, Ron asked this question. Ron, of course, didn't think Harry needed any disturbances and seeing five adults come in shouting Harry was definitely a disturbance.

Professor McGonagall identified Ron's concern for his friend so she answered reasonably politely.

"Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, these are the parents of the other children in the hospital wing"

"This" pointing to a podgy man with dark brown hair and deep yellow eyes "is Mr Brown." Then pointing to a tall, slender woman, a bulky man with long, golden hair and an ancient woman with wiry, steel coloured hair declared

"And these are Mrs Chang, Mr Thomas and Mrs Wood, Oliver's Grandmother"

"How are they?" Harry, obviously worried as they were here to see injured Lavender, Cho, Oliver and Dean, was now feeling awful. He had totally forgotten about everyone else. The awfulness grew as he remembered Fred. All the Weasleys were here looking out for him while there beloved Fred was dead.

"That's what were here to find out and, as you can guess, we're all eager to find out why they risked there lives" Said an all too aggressive Mr. Brown.

"Now, now, Tygerus. He's just had a fit" harshly whispered McGonagall.

Tygerus Brown gazed at the floor and muttered a supposed apology, just like a small child being told off by Mummy.

"Professor?" As Harry said this all the adults jumped. "May I have a word with you please?"

"Alone?"

"Just you, the Weasleys and Hermione please"

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind going to see your children and grandchildren" She addressed the adults with the same strictness as with children, which, obviously, made them do as she wished.

When he was sure that no-one was listening he softly said

"I need to tell you what happened in the Forest, actually, I need to tell you a bit before that. You see, we, me, Ron and Hermione, were hunting down Horcruxes."


	3. Cold Chicken

"And then Malfoy's mother pretended I was dead when I told her that Draco was alive… The rest you know"

Everyone stared at him. The fairground attraction feeling he had had for seven years came back.

"Harry, I am very grateful you have told us all this but, why?"

Professor McGonagall was stunned. Any other situation and everyone would be laughing about this later.

"Well, since Dumbledore died you are the most honest teacher. I know you are fair and you've helped me countless times. Plus it might help Madam Pomfrey figure out what's happening." said Harry sincerely.

"It sounds to me like the fit might be withdrawal." murmured Ron.

After quite a few confused looks, Ron continued

"It's like if a muggle uses drugs then goes 'cold chicken'"

"Turkey, Ron, cold turkey" Ginny corrected

"Yeah, whatever, then they go into withdrawal and become sick."

"Brilliant reasoning mate, but I'm not a druggy" smirked Harry sarcastically

"I know, but instead of drugs, you went cold _turkey _with a Horcrux"

"Makes more sense than anything I've thought of" said a rather bashful Hermione.

"Me too, for that matter" said an extremely peeved Madam Pomfrey.

Startling every one, Madam Pomfrey made a grand entrance. She hadn't looked this flustered since everyone was getting petrified. There were dark rings under her eyes and her eyelids weren't staying open.

"Poppy, You need rest. You're going to collapse"

"No I'm (Yawn) not, anyways how come the Weasley kid is the only one to make sense of the mystery fit"

Ron turned red in embarrassment, lowered his head and muttered

"It just made sense, I guess."

"You could do well with that reasoning, maybe (Yawn) even an Auror"

Then she drifted out into her office, to get some essential sleep, and everyone stared back at Harry.

"Harry! Are you all right" Neville shouted as stumbling in, followed by Luna, Seamus and Romilda Vane.

"We heard what happened from Poppy Perkins, so didn't know if it was true or not!"

"I'm fine Neville. Ron, Herm could you tell them what I've told you, I just need to go"

"And where do you think you're going young man?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm just going to the bathroom" said the uncomfortable young man to the now embarrassed woman.

"Oh, o.k. Sorry dear"

"On second thoughts, Ron can you come with me. I don't want to go fitting without someone there"

"Sure thing, I need to stretch my legs anyway."


	4. Malfoys

Whilst walking through the abandoned corridor towards the bathroom, Ron whispered to Harry

"I'm not sure why but I have the feeling that you don't really need the toilet"

"You know me too well"

Ron rolled his eyes at this remark. Obvious Harry. Ron started laughing.

"What, I needed to get away" Harry sounded remorseful.

"Why? Why can't you stand being surrounded by the people who love you?"

"Because… because of Fred, that's why. Your whole family is in there looking after me while your brother is dead. And not only is he dead but he died fighting for me. How am I supposed to cope? Being loved by the family I've hurt the most"

Harry was losing a fight with his tears. They flowed out and he turned from Ron, rubbing his eyes furiously.

Ron was close to tears too. He was caught off guard. Mentioning Fred, how could he, at such a bad time in such a cruel way.

There was an extremely awkward silence for around five minutes then a sheepish Ron said

"Why did you bring me along, then?"

"Because I needed someone to help me if I fainted"

Ron gave him a scathing look whilst walking into the bath room.

"And you're my best friend. I… I'm sorry that I snapped I"

There was a rustling behind them. In one of the cubicles there was a sound of heavy breathing. Either someone was injured or someone was hiding and in both scenarios Harry and Ron needed to react.

Instantaneously, and simultaneously, they pulled out there wands and muttered

"Alohamora"

The lock clicked. A gasp escaped.

"Expelliarmus"

There was a slightly stunned Lucius.

"Why is it every time I try to escape you're there" exclaimed the irritated blonde man.

"Why is it every time I think something good is happening you appear?"

After a few minutes staring at one another Lucius lunged for his wand and was immediately stunned.

"What do we do now?" questioned Ron when the door burst open.

"Where's my father, Potter" Draco ran in with his wand pointing directly at Harry.

His eyes flashed around the room to see his father lying unconscious.

"Cruc..."

"Expelliarmus" Ron and Harry shouted at the exact same time.

Draco's wand flew towards the duo whilst Draco flew backwards into the door.

Harry picked up the wand, whilst Ron kept pointing at Draco.

"Do you honestly never learn? This wand is now mine, or Ron's, I'm not sure which, meaning you've another wand to me. Are you so stupid you don't realise that I am always going to win. I killed Voldemort! What chance do you have?"

"You didn't kill the Dark Lord, you insufferable child, his curse reflected off your spell."

Ron jumped; startled by Lucius' sudden reappearance into the conversation, and both Malfoys took immediate advantage, running as fast as possible out of the room.

Ron stared at Harry with an aura of disbelief then stared at the door.

"Wh… How… Wh…What?"

"Dunno, mate, don't have a single idea" Harry laughed whilst speaking, he was actually elated. This was the best he had felt since he saw Neville kill Nagini and he had no idea why.

His laughing became uncontrollable and once again Harry fell into the painful blackness of his seizure.

"Oh sh… HELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!!!"


	5. It's not that simple

Harry woke in the hospital wing. His eyes slowly opened and he saw a red-faced, red head staring at him.

"Christ mate we thought we'd lost you. Guess going cold turkey takes longer than I thought." Ron murmured

"How long is this thing going to last and, please, don't say you don't know" Harry looked desperate for hope. Ron looked from Harry to George to his dad and back to Harry.

"Sorry mate but we're really not sure, I mean, this is the first ever time I've heard of someone's soul going into someone else's" Ron didn't look at Harry when he said this; instead he mumbled the words to his shoes.

"It's true Harry. You're the first person ever, in recorded history, to have had a Horcrux inside you and Horcruxes are the darkest of magic" Hermione added.

"It's true" Arthur agreed having nothing else to add

"So what does that mean, could I be like this forever?" Harry's desperation grew

"What's the point in living if I'm just going to fit all the time" Harry thought.

"You might" Said Arthur "But, I'm sure, that a wizard such as your self will be able to fight it off soon" he added quickly after a few stern looks his way.

Harry sighed. He turned his head and looked at Ron and Hermione in such a way that they instantly knew what to do. They grabbed Ginny and ran off up to the Gryffindor common room.

"I wonder what's with them" whispered Molly to Arthur.

"What's this about? Why have you brought me here?"

"Ginny, calm down" said Ron who had just managed to avoid a fist in his face.

"Look, Harry wanted us to tell you something."

What Hermione said actually made Ginny stop dead.

"Thank god" muttered Ron.

"When we where, you know, hunting Horcruxes, Harry said to tell you something if he was killed or injured"

"Well he's injured, so are you going to tell me or not?"

"It's not as simple as it sounds, Gin" said a sheepish Ron.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT THAT SIMPLE!?!"

"Listen, it's just… he said…well"

"WELL WHAT?"

"Its, oh screw it, he said that if he couldn't live the rest of his life as he wished, healthily, with you, obviously, he told us that…"

"We should make you forget how you feel about him so you can live your life. I told you it wasn't that simple!" Ron finished.

Ginny grabbed her wand, white knuckle tight, and pointed it shakily at Ron and Hermione. Then she slowly backed up to the wall.

"Just try it" She growled "Just try it and you'll be the ones to forget!" Tears were now streaming down, waterfalls down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare" Her wand lowered and she fell to the floor sobbing. Slumped, terrified and devastated Ginny curled up into a ball and cried.

"Look, Ginny, do you really think we want to do this." Hermione was crying to and Ron wasn't far off.

He sniffed "He made us promise, and back where he told us what to do he made us swear."

"But what if Harry gets better, what if he can't get better without my love, what if…" Ginny wailed like a banshee.

"Why does he leave us with the worst news, 'you can no longer love Harry' it makes us look like the bad guys." Ron gave in; he slumped to the floor and started sobbing.

Suddenly a Patronus burst through the door in the form of a lynx.

"Quickly, Harry needs you" it said in Kingsley's voice and vanished.


	6. Where's he gone

"What do we do, Ron?" Hermione was flummoxed, what should they do, obliviate her and then go to see Harry, but what if Harry's fine and they obliviate her and they can't undo the obliviation, or what if Harry's not fine and she isn't obliviated and he blames them?

"I don't kn… Ginny get back here now!" Ginny made a dash for it. The fat lady was swung open and she got halfway to the hospital wing when Ron caught up.

"Expelliarmus" Ginny roared as she saw her brother.

"Protego" Ron only just managed to shield himself. The spell backfired. Ginny's wand soared from her hand and hit an unsuspecting Narcissa. Suddenly all eyes were on her.

"I'm sorry but have you seen Draco or Lucius?"

Hermione finally caught up and when she saw Narcissa she nearly fainted. Ron grabbed her and said to Narcissa

"Yeah, I saw them in the bathroom on the third floor, but they fled. I've got your son's wand here, or should I say your wand?" Ron snarled.

"I'm sorry to have offended you, but you can't seriously be mad at me. I'm the reason that Potter's still alive, I'll have you know. All I want to know is where my son and husband are and I do not deserve any of this aggression" She chirped in such a tone that the three stood looking at there feet, sheepishly muttering sorry.

"I'll take that as a no and wish you good day" As she swooped from the corridor Ginny took immediate advantage over the situation. She grabbed Draco's wand from Ron, summoned her wand and ran to Harry before the others could do a thing.

"Kingsley? What did you want us here for?" Hermione and Ron managed to get in just behind Ginny so it looked less like a chase, which was very good for Ron as the last thing he needed was his mother finding out he was chasing his little sister to remove memories

"It's Harry, he's, well…" They turned round towards Harry to see an empty bed.

"Where's he gone?"

"That's the thing, we have no idea. We thought you might have seen him."

"Wait… How did he get away exactly?" Ron asked, amazed that Aurors and the Weasleys couldn't keep Harry in bed.

"Well we turned around to discuss, well that's none of you're business, we heard a crack and he was gone." said a flustered Arthur.

"So a house elf took him, let's check the kitchens. Why are you staring at me?"

"Well, Miss Granger, have you ever thought of becoming a magical detective?"

"What? Its just house elves are the only creatures who can apparate inside Hogwarts"

Ron and Ginny were first to react. They ran down the long corridors until they found the fruit bowl painting and tickled the pear and opened up to find…


	7. There he is

Sorry about the massive delay. I've just started reading the Harry Potter series again and it reminded me of this. Any ways here is the next chapter of after the war and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Thousands of house elves healing each other. Kreacher was helping as many as possible but after one shout from his master's best friend he was there.

"Kreacher, have you seen Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Kreacher has seen Master Harry. Kreacher took Master Harry back to Grimmauld place"

"Why have you taken him there?" Ginny asked.

"Master Harry asked Kreacher, Master Harry wanted to be home"

"Kreacher, could you please take us there now" asked Hermione, who had only just got there.

"Kreacher was ordered to bring Hermione after Kreacher had seen to the other house-elves"

"Oh the House elves, I forgot" Hermione ran around the kitchen shouting 'Episkey' every ten seconds or so.

"Did Harry only say to bring Hermione, Kreacher?" Ginny sounded betrayed.

After about ten minutes Hermione returned and requested that they get to Grimmauld place now.

They found Grimmauld place a wreck. Obviously ransacked when the Death Eater's were accidentally invited inside, chairs laid shattered against walls and glass was strewn across the floor.

"Opruimus!" Everything went silent and then all the glass swept across and magically returned to its original place. The chairs were repaired and the whole house was clean.

"That's better" exclaimed Hermione. "Now we'll be able to see him"

"Harry, where are you?" Ron was darting from room to room, desperate to find his best friend.

There was a crash and Harry appeared from the kitchen, covered in what seemed to be dark trinkets thrown over him.

"What the hell are you doing running away like this!" Ginny was annoyed, this was the most annoyed she had been for over seven years. She ran up to Harry and gave him a slap and then she hugged him and started sobbing into his chest. Then remembering what he told Ron and Hermione to do to her slapped him again.

"Ouch, Gin what was that for" said Harry whilst rubbing his aching jaw

"FOR GETTING THOSE TWO TO OBLIVIATE ME!" Ginny roared. Her wand started shooting of crimson sparks and charred the floor.

"Oh…" Harry was shocked. He had totally forgotten even telling Ron and Hermione to do that. "Was that what you did when I _looked_ at you?"

"Of course it is" Ron was almost offended at being questioned "It's what you told us to do."

Harry was in a stupor. Had he really asked his two best friends to obliviate the girl he loved more than anything? He bowed his head and shuffled back a few steps before saying

"I thought I told you to do that if I was dead. Not when I was dying. I told you if anything happens, if I'm dying, then go to Grimmauld place."

There was an awkward silence filled with awkward glances at Harry's awkward attire. Then Ron decided it was too much.

"Mate, I know you're ill and all, but what the hell are you wearing?"

Harry was wearing an odd shirt with an array of trinkets that Kreacher managed to keep from both the order and Mundungus.

"Kreacher made it for me. He said that if I'm in withdrawal from powerful dark magic then I would need some more dark magic. This is sort of the methadone of the magic world"

"Metha-what?" Ron and Ginny exclaimed

"Methadone is what muggles have when they are going cold turkey from drugs." Hermione, Harry thought thankfully, was able to explain in a way the Weasleys would understand

There was another silence and then Harry started speaking.

"Why are you two here by the way?"

"What do you mean, why are we here? We're here to see if you're all right, you ungrateful git." Ron was angry. He was here for Harry yet Harry didn't want him here.

"No, Ron. I'm not being ungrateful. I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be worried about me, your family are grieving."

Harry saw that Ginny had started crying and he immediately crying too. Ron calmed down enough to let his tears flow again and Hermione couldn't stop blubbering. In the end Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were slumped down crying there eyes out. There was nothing to do but to sit and cry.

* * *

I made up the spell for tidying up as it was never spoken in HBP. It is dutch for 'to tidy up'


	8. The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter eight. It's a filler chapter if anything.

* * *

Harry was first to awaken. The four of them must have fallen asleep and Harry had no idea of the time. He slowly looked around to see Ginny laying on his chest on his right side. To his left Ron was fast asleep with Hermione on the left side of his chest. He decided to leave Ginny asleep but wake up Ron.

"Ron, Ron wake up now. Ron" Ron woke slowly opening his eyes. He stared at Harry and understood not to move. Ron was amazed at the warm weight on his chest. He and Hermione hadn't had chance to talk about the kiss yet, but, Ron thought, if this is what it's like to have Hermione as a girlfriend then he would be more than comfortable.

"So, we fell asleep." Ron whispered. "What time is it?"

"No idea mate, but I think it's best if we get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Your family will be worried." Harry paused then added "Also, I'm sorry for being such a git last night." At this they laughed and woke up the girls.

Ginny and Hermione realised where they were, not only Grimmauld place, but on the chests of the boys. They got up quickly and looked deeply embarrassed.

"Gin, Herm, we need to get to Hogwarts. Hermione, could you please apparate with Ginny to the Three Broomsticks and wait for me and Ron."

They were gone and Ron looked at Harry. "Why did we stay behind?"

"Voldemort has gone, I don't want to break the law anymore. I need you to take me."

"But, Hermione's much better at apparation than me, why am I taking you."

"One, I trust you, you are not going to splinch. Secondly, I would rather me being splinched than Ginny."

That hit Ron hard. "S…so you still have feelings for her?"

Harry honestly couldn't tell if Ron was trembling with fear, hatred or emotion.

"Since when have I not, Ron? She is the most important thing in my life right now other than you and Hermione and you know that, if I could have, I would have stayed with her"

"Okay, let's get going."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny were having a similar chat.

"You still love him, Gin, don't you" Hermione had to make sure. She couldn't let Harry go after her if she didn't.

"Of course I still love him Hermione. Even though he did tell you to obliviate me, I know that he only did it because he loves me. I know he'd do anything for me."

"That's the best news I've heard for a while now. Do you think you'll be able to pick up where you left off?"

"I don't know. I want to, obviously" Ginny said blushing slightly "but I don't know if he needs time to adjust"

Crack! Harry and Ron appeared just two inches away from Ginny and she screamed.

"Sorry, I wasn't …" There was a noise behind them, a smash of a glass bottle and the shout "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Four wands flew in the air towards the mysterious voice. It was a vicious and female voice, but it wasn't an enemy.

"Madam Rosmerta?" Harry called "Is that you?"

Indeed it was. Madam Rosmerta was stood her wand arm shaking slightly. There was terror in her eyes for a split second, before she realised who the, so-thought, intruders were.

"Harry Potter! I am so sorry. I thought you were Death eaters... What in Merlin's beard are you wearing?"

* * *

What do you think? Reviews please.


	9. Unconcious

I wnated to introduce some more charcters, and see what it's like for them after the war.

* * *

"What in Merlin's beard are you wearing?"

"It's along story Madam Rosmerta, we need to get to the castle right now but we can explain it on the way." Hermione was already dragging Ron out the door as Harry egged Madam Rosmerta and Ginny out.

As soon as Harry left the bar he fell to his knees.

"Harry what's wrong?" Said a very worried Ginny

"Th…that" Harry pointed to the sky. There was a Dark mark over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Oh no" Ron ran faster than Harry had ever seen him.

"Bombardo!" shouted Ron and the door blasted in to the shop. With the loudest crash Harry had ever heard Ron shot into the shop, fearing nothing of himself, just the fear of finding another member of his family.

"Harry! Get in here now!"

Harry was nearly sick, but he had to get on with it. He ran to find, to his surprise, Ron, sat up smiling.

"Look who I've found."

"Ron you idiot. You scared me half to death. The way you screamed I could have sworn that another one of your family was dead."

Then Harry smiled to. It was hard not to smile at the sight in front of him. There were two people unconscious, but alive in front of him. Stan Shunpike and Ollivander. Harry was relieved to see that they were coming to.

"Ginny, Hermione, Madam Rosmerta, we need your help" and with that they were inside helping the half-awake wizards back on their feet.

"Stan, Stan, are you Ok? Are you still under the Imperius?" But when Harry looked into Stan's eyes he knew the answer. Stan Shunpike was a free man once more.

"I was… errr…what happened?"

"We might explain later, but right now we need to get to Hogwarts"

With Ron and Hermione supporting Stan and Ginny and Madam Rosmerta supporting Ollivander, the seven of them were running through Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. Harry saw the top of the astronomy tower, on which Dumbledore had died and given the Elder Wand to Draco, and then there was nothing but black.

"Harry, Harry"

"Not again" whimpered Harry as he saw he was yet again in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh… Thank…"

"Where are Ollivander and Stan and Rosmerta?" Harry, as usual, was more worried about the others than himself.

"They're fine Harry" said a rather peeved Ginny "It's you who isn't"

"I know I am not fine, the deaths of those I love are on me!"

"HARRY. YOU ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR DEATHS! Merlin's beard Harry, they died fighting You Know Who, not you!" This was one of the very few times Harry would ever hear Arthur Weasley so angry.

"Alright! Everybody out! This boy needs serious rest!" Madam Pomfrey then announced that the Hospital Wing would be closed to visitors tomorrow excluding Hermione and Neville who had promised to help Madam Pomfrey with their expert knowledge on plants and potions.


	10. Nightmares and baths

First time I've written more than 1000 words for a chapter

_

* * *

Harry watched in horror as his friend and rival, Cedric, was struck by a jet of green light. 'No, not Cedric, please not Cedric.' Suddenly he was fighting Voldemort. He saw his mum and dad. 'Help me, mum. Please help me.' Then he was on the Astronomy tower. 'Avada Kedavra' Dumbledore was dead and his body was falling…falling._

* * *

Harry woke up to find Hermione and Neville staring at him. He shuffled uncomfortably as his friends stared at him like as if he were crazy person.

"Are you OK, Harry? You were thrashing about and screaming"

Harry gulped. "Just a bad dream is all. How are you two?"

"We're fine Harry. A little tired but we're fine"

"Neville, you wouldn't do me a favour, would you?" Hermione was a bit flustered by this statement. Why was Harry asking Neville a favour and not her?

"Harry, I would do nearly anything for you, just say it and it's as good as done."

"Ok, persuade Madam Pomfrey to let me out, to get a shower. If need be tell her that you'll be with me"

"No problem. See you in a couple of seconds"

As he jogged off to Madam Pomfrey Harry said "Come on Hermione, you should have known I wouldn't ask anyone other than you, Ron or Ginny if I needed something important. This is just something you can't do."

"I'm sorry Harry, but you told him to kill Nagini, you trust him more than you let on."

"I trust him and with good reason. Neville had as much of a reason to destroy Voldemort after what his parents went through as I did. Plus, other than you of course, he was the first to master every spell I asked him to. Also, if Voldemort went after Neville instead of me then our lives might have swapped places."

Neville stumbled back in and said "She'll let you go on two conditions; one, I'm to be with you at all times, Except for when you're actually in the shower and two, you're back within the hour."

"Good, let's go now then."

With help from Hermione and Neville, Harry managed to get out of bed. He had never felt the pain in his chest before and it was now hard for Harry to walk on his own. His arms were unable to move without a lot of energy put into to them. Harry and Neville somehow managed to get out of the Hospital wing rather quickly.

"Neville, got to the fifth floor, behind the fourth door to the left of a statue of Boris the Bewildered there is a bathroom. Go there please"

"Pine fresh" Harry said as they made their way to the door. It flung open even though the wrong password was given, because Hogwarts will always help when the need is great.

"Neville, please wait outside, I need to get undressed. If I'm not out in forty seven minutes then you can come in."

"OK, Harry, I'll be here if you need anything"

Harry winced. Thankfully Neville thought it was because of pain, but in reality Harry winced because yet again he was lying to his friend.

Harry got to a mirror and slowly, painfully managed to undress. This was the first time Harry had really seen himself since the wedding. He looked at his scarred body. He had had two scars for three years now. One was on his arm after the Hungarian Horntail had its way and another on his leg was when the acromantula dropped him. But as he looked, Harry realised that he was a different person. He had a toned body, muscles to make witches faint and the battle-damaged/ rugged look that, for unknown reasons, witches loved. For the first time in his life Harry felt physically attractive. It mad him happy until his eyes found where the killing curse had hit him. There was a weird bruise in the middle of his chest it was a vertical line surrounded by a circle, which in turn was surrounded by a triangle. Harry just looked into it for ages. Then slowly, Harry meandered to the bath which had filled itself for Harry, slowly getting in he called for Kreacher.

"Kreacher, find Ginny Ron and Hermione, then cause a distraction for Madam Pomfrey. Make sure no one is hurt and that it lasts for half an hour at least."

"It is done, Master Harry"

The moment that Kreacher left the room he covered himself in bubbles so that his friends wouldn't be too bashful towards him.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are here Master Harry."

"Thank you Kreacher now please do the rest."

Kreacher bowed and vanished once more.

"Harry, mate, thought we wouldn't see you today. Ginny's been" but he was cut short as Ginny stamped on his foot.

"Ron. This is important. Find your Mum and Dad, ask them to get the burrow ready, for me and Hermione too, and tell your mum that if she doesn't mind we will be sleeping over" Ron dashed for it. He was finally going to tell his parents the only thing they wanted to hear right now.

"Oh, and Ron" he called as Ron was almost at the door. "Tell Neville that he should get back to the Hospital Wing and tell him I'm not alone, although please don't tell him I have two girls in here"

"No problem, mate"

"Hermione. You need to go and see Dumbledore's painting, the password is Albus. He'll know what's happening to me. When you're done go to Ron and his family"

She nodded and ran, even faster than Ron as she knew what was coming.

The second the door was closed "Ginny, I need you to turn around for a minute"

"Mum, Dad, Harry's just asked for you to get The Burrow ready for him and Hermione to stay over. Is that OK?" Ron puffed.

"Molly, you go home and get ready" Arthur said. "I would like to speak to Harry"

"Err… Dad, that's not such a good idea."

"Why ever not?"

"Because Harry is having a bath!"

"Ginny, I need you to turn around for a minute"

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting out of the bath now"

Ginny turned beetroot coloured and turned around.

"Accio towel" He dried himself off and painfully put on his boxers. It was too agonizing for Harry to put his trousers or top on.

"You can look now." Harry said sheepishly.

"Oh, Harry" Tears poured from Ginny's eyes. Seeing the man she loved in such a bad way was killing her. "Harry, why did you keep me behind?"

"Because, Ginny, we need to talk."

"Albus" Saying the password was pointless. The gargoyle was allowing anyone in without question, but Hermione was never one to be impolite.

"Go right ahead, Miss Granger"

She climbed the spiralling stairs to find the office door open. No one was in so Hermione ran straight in.

"Professor Dumbledore, please wake up. Harry needs you"

With this Albus woke up. Hogwarts was always there for those who needed it and so was Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, Harry needs me?"

"Yes professor, he keeps having seizures. We thought it was going cold turkey from the dark magic, but now I'm not so sure."

"I believe I know what's going on"


	11. Kises and truths

"Phineas, I believe you can tell the story better than I."

* * *

"Ginny, I love you more than anyone could possibly love another human being. You make me complete. Without you, without you I just couldn't survive." Tears were pouring down Harry's face. "But I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Harry, are you mental? I love you too, so much I feel physically sick when I'm apart from you. When I saw Hagrid carrying your body I stopped, or more my whole world stopped. Harry. I let you go once already, I'm never letting you go again." Tears were also falling down from Ginny's face.

"I don't intend to go anywhere that's not with you" Harry gave either a laugh or a sob, which caused Ginny to make the exact same noise.

"I understand why we broke up" she sniffed "and I understand why you sacrificed yourself. The only thing I don't understand is, why didn't you see me before it happened?"

"Ah yes. Great grandfather Dragius. I remember him well. He was probably the most vicious of our family ever, except maybe for young Bellatrix." Phineas paused, pondering over his family. "He was a bit insane, Dragius, but he was an extremely skilled wizard. He was, other than the Dark Lord, the last person known to create a Horcrux. His plan backfired though. My great-great-uncle, Nigellus, was in the room when Dragius cast the spell to create the Horcrux. Dragius had just killed an unknown witch and wanted to make a Horcrux. The Horcrux entered Nigellus." Hermione gasped. She gasped in both the recognition of such an awful thing happening and the realisation that they knew what to do about Harry. "For ten years Dragius searched for spells to reverse what he had done to his brother. The there was only one person Dragius cared about, and that was his younger brother, whose magical power was draining slowly and painfully."

"Ginny, you know as well as anyone that if I talked to you, I wouldn't have sacrificed myself. I would have stayed there with you and we'd all have died, and even if I didn't stay, you'd follow me to die with me.

"You know when I told that I saw Dumbledore in King's Cross, I didn't tell you that the reason I came back was you. Seeing your face again, it was all I wanted to see. It wasn't to kill that…that… that monster. It was you. It was"

Harry didn't finish his sentence because Ginny had attached herself to his lips. He was surprised at first, but then he let himself enjoy it. This was the first time, in what felt like a life time, that Harry was actually happy. They pulled apart, somewhat unwillingly and just stared at each other.

"Gin" Harry whispered "Will you help me get dressed" She agreed and started to pull his jeans up his legs when Ron and Arthur came into the room.

"What the hell are you doing Ginny?"

* * *

"Dragius gave up looking for a cure. He wanted to be with his brother for as long as he could. One night, Dragius cried his heart out. He showed true remorse of his killing, and that is the cure."

"So, what happened to Nigellus?"

"His soul was no longer crushed but the magic inside him was. The only way for it to fill the soul was to expand. When magic expands, however, it does so in bursts. When Nigellus was with Dragius he had fits, caused by…"

"The magic turning in on itself, hurting Nigellus, rather than someone he loved. Trust Harry to love almost every within a thirty mile radius." Hermione interrupted, in her annoying 'know-it-all' tone.

"Did he ever heal fully?"

"Wh… Yes, after twelve seizures and 3 explosions."

"Miss Granger," said Dumbledore sternly "Harry has had a Horcrux in him for nearly eighteen years, Nigellus only had it in for fifteen"

"I understand professor, but, if I understand it correctly, Harry will have thirteen or fourteen more and then he will be fine. Thank you Professor Dumbledore, Professor Black." and she ran off to meet up with Harry and Ginny; knowing that even if she did interrupt anything she would be welcome to.

"What the hell are you doing Ginny?" Arthur yelled.

"Hermione?" Ron ran to greet her with a massive hug.

"I was helping Harry get dressed Dad. He's in agony and can't do it himself."

There was definitely unwanted friction in the air and Hermione knew how to stop it, thankfully.

"Mr. Weasley. I found out why Harry's having seizures. I think it's rather more important to discuss at the moment, no offence"

* * *

What do you think? R&R please


	12. Three days

Harry sat there taking it all in. His magic was fluctuating in such a violent way that it would harm if not kill those around him and to stop that from happening his love for those people causes himself to have excruciating seizures.

"At least he got better, right?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yes he did, Ron, it took a couple of years but he got better"

Then the silence returned. Harry looked from Hermione's smiling face to the hopeful grin of Ron; to Arthur, who looked awkward, as if he shouldn't be there, to Ginny.

Ginny couldn't look Harry in the eye. She was sobbing soundlessly.

"Mr. Weasley" Harry said weakly "can we go to The Burrow please?"

"O…Of course, but we have to see professor McGonagall. She'll allow us to apparate from the Great Hall"

So, off they went. Arthur led the way. Harry, whose eyes were closed, was being supported by Ron and Hermione. Ginny was walking behind, quiet, deep in thought, hesitant.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes. Obviously they had reached the Great Hall. Everyone stood up in unison and started applauding the Chosen One. Then, after five minutes solid of being applauded, people started to rush towards him.

However, ten people got there first. Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan and eight other members of the DA forced their way through and formed a ring around Harry and company. They did not face inwards. In fact, they formed a shield so Harry could get through without hassle.

They managed to get to Professor McGonagall quite quickly, thanks to the DA.

"Minerva. We need to Disapparate."

"Go now, quickly"

"Thank you" Harry muttered and they were gone. Harry wouldn't have realised if he had kept his eyes closed but there he was. Home. He walked slowly to a chair, past a rather flustered Molly, and there he slept for three days.

In those three days not much happened. Ginny spend every waking second watching Harry. Ron and Hermione came every now and again but spent most of their time upstairs _talking_ and keeping out of Ginny's way. Molly just tidied, while George and Arthur organised Fred's funeral.

Charlie stayed with Bill and Fleur and was going to leave after the funeral.

It was all very sombre until Harry awoke.

"Grgrrgrgggrg" He couldn't talk. '_What's wrong with me?_'

"Harry! He's awake!" Ginny screamed out of the room and then ran towards him.

"Are you Ok?"

"Grgrgrgrgggrggrg"

"Accio water. Drink up Harry"

He took a sip of what must have been the sweetest water Harry had ever tasted. He instantly felt his throat soothe.

"Gi..y ho. l..g h..e I ..en o..?" He still couldn't talk too well but Ginny understood his every word.

"Three days, Harry. You've been out for three days"

"Harry!" Hermione was about to launch herself at Harry to hug him; she was so relieved that he was awake. Fortunately for Harry, Ron pulled her back and gave her a look befor they walked towards Harry.

"All right, mate?" Ron grinned, manic with relief.

"B..n be…r"

"Been better" Ginny quickly translated.

Arthur came through the door with George discussing the funeral

"We're ready now, why can't we have it tomorrow dad?"

"Well…" fortunately for Arthur he saw Harry, awake and surrounded by his friends "OK we can have it tomorrow, if you really want to."

"Thanks dad." George turned around and saw Harry. "Harry, it's good to see you with your eyes open." He ended with a laugh that no one believed to be true. George was putting on a brave face and Harry could tell.

"George" Harry whispered. "Are you OK?"

"Am I OK? It's you who you should be worried about"

"I'm fine; throat's a little raspy but I'm OK"

"That's good to hear. We're having Fred's funeral tomorrow and I would be honoured for you to come Harry"

"I would be more than honoured to come; I'll just have to try not to have a seizure"

Hermione and Ron laughed, but awkwardly because they knew it wasn't a joke.

The day passed by with being fussed over, especially by the girls. For reasons unknown to Harry the males knew that he was fine, well as fine as possible in the circumstances, yet the females, well they just mothered him. Although it was a nice feeling, the feeling of having parents, which he only ever got at The Burrow, Harry felt as if he was being smothered. If he stood up to go to the toilet the girls would immediately ask him where he was going and if it was to the bathroom, as it usually was, they would have someone stand guard at the door.

Harry found out that he would be sleeping in Ron's room and Hermione had been sleeping in Ginny's room, when she hadn't stayed up _talking_ with Ron.

After a spectacular meal made by Molly, Harry stood up and, with the normal response, told everyone that he was going to sleep. Ron came with him, after being pestered by Molly, and Harry finally had a chance to talk to Ron alone.

"Ron."

"Yeah, mate?" Ron was sprawled on his bed, facing the ceiling.

"You know when you saw me and Ginny in the bathroom"

"Yeah" He said coldly.

"She was only helping me put my trousers on."

Ron scoffed.

"It's true Ron, I told her to turn around whilst I got out of the bath and I, myself, put my boxers on." Harry stared at Ron. "Then we kissed"

"What?" Ron raised his voice in angry. "How could you?"

"She kissed me, Ron. We were talking about getting back together and she kissed me"

"You think 'coz you're bloody Harry Potter that you can do what you want to whomever, but you can't."

"Ron, I love Ginny, love her Ron and I know she loves me too. And since when have I used being Harry Potter to get anything. Merlin, you're acting like you did in our fourth year" Harry shuddered at the memory of Cedric's body lying lifeless as he grabbed the Portkey.

"Shut up!" Ron hissed.

"Why should I..?"

Then Harry heard it too.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in here?" Hermione and Ginny came in to find Harry and Ron firing spells around the room.

"What the hell are you to doing?" Hermione yelled.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" a green jet of light came out of nowhere and was sent straight for Hermione and Ginny.

Fortunately for the girls something extraordinary happened. Both boys reacted at the same time and sent a shield charm towards the girls at the exact moment the killing curse was sent. The two bubbles collided with each other and the killing curse. There was silence as four children and a, slowly reappearing, Death eater watched a small green light bounce of the walls of a shimmering green bubble that was slowly shrinking. Then it went with a pop. Ginny was the first to react.

"Petrificus totallus" The Death-eater was petrified.

"MUM! DAD!" Ginny yelled as loud as she could and, with three pops, Arthur, Molly and George were in the room.

"What in Merlin's beard has happened here?"

* * *

So What d'you think. R&R please


	13. Minister

"I'm going to apparate to Kingsley's office. Ginny, every twenty four minutes I need you to re-petrify the Death eater" Arthur disappeared from The Burrow and reappeared in the ministry of magic. To his surprise he was surrounded by ten angry men and one angry woman all pointing their wands at him.

"State your business" A large wizard growled menacingly.

"Madley? It's me, Arthur" He stared at the largest man, who Arthur knew to be Aledo Madley, one of the few Aurors to be away from the ministry when it had been taken over.

"Yeah, sure, prove it."

"You're name is Aledo Envier Madley. Your wife Antoinette Madley née Devoir and your son Tony Madley live in the same house as you, twenty four Summer-wand lane. I was best man at your wedding, on the seventeenth of September Nineteen-sixty-five, and I revealed to everyone that you…"

"Ok, I believe you, what do you need?"

"I need to see Kingsley… I mean Minister Shacklebolt"

"I'm right here Arthur" Kingsley had appeared from nowhere, and patted Arthur on the back. "Now then, what do you need from me?" They started walking to Kingsley's office.

"I need you to come to The Burrow right away. Harry, Ron and Ginny have subdued a Death eater and we need to remove him from our house. Also we would like for you to attend Fred's funeral."

"A Death eater? And yes I will attend. It is my job as Minister to attend the funerals of all those who lost their lives in the war. Plus, I always liked Fred. He and George could always make me laugh. Anyway, we better get on with that Death eater."

"Petrificus Totallus" Ginny said, rather bored of her tedious task. The death eater stiffened and his mask faded away to reveal a somewhat familiar face. "Harry, does he look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, wait. Ron who's he."

"Blimey, Harry. That's Runcorn." Harry still wasn't too sure "You were him at the ministry when we got the _real_ locket."

Harry shuddered with the realisation that he was going to have to tell everyone everything.

"I'm back" Molly came back from Diagon Alley. "Merlin, that was annoying" She said rather flustered. "Reporters everywhere asking me what happened with '_the chosen one'. _Honestly; I hardly got any shopping done."

Crack! Kingsley and Arthur apparated into the bedroom.

"We really need to set up new charms to stop this."

Kingsley nodded, seeing Runcorn's face.

"Minister Shacklebolt? Could we talk, please?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Of course Harry, and please call me Kingsley."

"Yes min...Kingsley. Hermione, Ron and I need to tell you everything that happened during the last year."

"Why have you told me this?" Kingsley asked. "Not that I'm not grateful, because I am, but why?"

"When Mrs Weasley came in from shopping she mentioned getting smothered by witches and wizards who were asking about me. If I can get the story out, then maybe they'll leave Mr and Mrs Weasley alone."

"Very well, I'll get an appointment set up with the head of the Daily Prophet."

"No, please Kingsley, I'm, not a big fan of the Prophet. Possibly, we could publish it with Mr. Lovegood."

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded "Even after he nearly got you caught." Harry nodded again. "He only wanted his daughter back and if I had a daughter like Luna, I'd do everything possible to keep her safe, I mean I'm her friend and I died for her, Xeno would probably die a million times to save her. I honestly don't blame him."

"Ok, Harry, I'll speak to Lovegood and we'll set up an interview for the day after tomorrow."

"All right, thank you King…"

Harry started seizing, again.


	14. Words and Swords

Harry woke up in total darkness. He had no idea in which room he was but then he heard snoring. Ron. Harry tried to get up and grunted, it was painful to move. Although he grunted quietly Harry woke up Ron.

"Harry" Ron whispered. "Thank god you're up. We thought you'd miss the funeral."

"Hey, Ron. Could you help me out of bed, I need to go to the bathroom."

With a succession of grunts and moans, Harry was out of bed and on his way to the bathroom.

When they got there Harry asked Ron to stay outside so he could help him back. He closed the door silently and looked in the mirror. Lifting up his shirt he realised why it had hurt to sit up. Harry had a large bruise that stemmed from his navel to his ribcage, obviously from his last fall.

He shook his head, ran the tap and splashed cold water in his face, which automatically felt better. He then went out to Ron and asked

"What time is it?"

"Dunno mate, but I think I can hear mum moving downstairs, so let's go." He added

"Don't know about you but I'm starving"

"I've been unconscious since before last night's meal. I'm pretty sure I'm hungrier."

This was accompanied with a low growl from Harry's stomach.

When they got downstairs they were surprised to see Ginny and Hermione making breakfast.

"Morning, you two." And Harry was tackled to the floor with an inspired hug and an ear-piercing shriek.

"Harry, you're awake" She kissed him and he groaned. Ginny withdrew from Harry thinking he had been offended by her. Harry had immediately wished he hadn't groaned because Ginny jumped away looking hurt. Harry got up groaning and went over to Ginny.

"I'm sorry I groaned. You pressed on my stomach." He lifted up his shirt and heard three gasps.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny said.

"Oh my god" Hermione said.

"Bloody Hell mate" Ron said.

Harry pulled his shirt down and hugged Ginny. Smelling her hair and feeling his pain fading, he whispered "You weren't to know" so quietly, as if a louder voice would make it disappear. Harry was so happy hugging Ginny he didn't hear the three other Weasley's run down the stairs at top speed.

"We heard a scream, what's wrong?" shouted Arthur.

"Harry's awake!" Harry was indeed awake and being hugged by Molly.

"Thank Merlin you're all right." She released Harry "I'll make breakfast."

Molly made breakfast with Hermione's help, but Ginny was too busy hugging and kissing her boyfriend.

"So, you two are back together" said George mockingly over breakfast.

"No, George, this is how I react with every boy who isn't a Weasley."

George laughed at this retort. The first real laugh he had made since his twin had died. The mood was instantly happier and breakfast was filled with pleasant chatter about 'Harry and Ginny' and 'Ron and Hermione'.

Then, the post came. Four letters landed just short of Harry's bowl and a large brown owl landed on Harry's shoulder with a letter tied to its leg.

The letter read;

_**Harry,**_

_**I hope your fine. I've herd about the fits and want you to know that you'll be fine. If anyone can survive two killing curses then I'm pretty sure you'll fine. Anyways, I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday for Friday as I'm afrade I won't be able to see you. I'm hunting down the escaped Acromantulas with Olympe and Grawpy. I'll see soon, I hope. **_

_**Send my love to Hermione and the Weasley's for me.**_

_**Hagrid**_

_**Ps. the owl is yours, his name's Oliver.**_

"Hello, Oliver." Harry said quietly and Oliver nibbled his ear affectionately just like Hedwig had. Hedwig. Harry started crying at his memory.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked, petrified for news about another death. Harry dabbed away his tears and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, I just remembered Hedwig. Anyway, Hagrid sends his love and this is Oliver, an early birthday present." A tear ran down Harry's left cheek, but he decided to look at his other letters.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I hope that you will accept my invitation to the Joint Funeral of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and Fred Tonks. It is tomorrow at noon.**_

_**I hope to see you there.**_

_**Andromeda Tonks**_

Harry quickly scribbled down a reply.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I hope you're Ok. You didn't look so good when you left Hogwarts. Me and Luna are at her house and we were wondering if you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could meet us before the funeral. We would like to talk to you. Hope you feel up to it.**_

_**See you later**_

_**Neville**_

He quickly wrote a reply again

_**Dear Harry**_

_**The date for our appointment with Xenophilius is Thursday at 10 am. See you at the funeral.**_

_**Kingsley**_

And again.

_**Dear Mr Potter**_

_**On July 31, 1997 we received the information that you have inherited a large sum of money. We attempted to send this letter beforehand but you became untraceable the day after your birthday. Also, considering your recent break in at Gringotts we would like for you to pay for the damage. Normally we would have just taken it from the bank, but as you defeated the Dark Lord, for once and for all, we decided to let you pay yourself. We would like to arrange a meeting on July 29.**_

_**Please send a reply as soon as possible.**_

_**Garnuk**_

_**Head of Heritage**_

"What's the date today, please?" Harry asked.

"Monday 27th July, four days till your birthday."__

"Looks like I'm having a busy week. Neville and Luna want to see us before the funeral, tomorrow is Lupin and the Tonks' Joined Funeral, and then I've got to go to Gringotts on Wednesday, meeting Xeno on Thursday and my birthday on Friday."

With that Harry wrote his final reply and sent Oliver off.

Arthur, Molly, George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur all left the house to make some last minute preparations (despite the funeral being five hours away). Harry and Ron got dressed quickly and waited downstairs for the girls. After an hour Ron got impatient and yelled

"How long does it take to get ready? We were supposed to meet Nev and Luna five minutes ago!" and stormed off back to Harry.

"I just don't understand it mate, we took thirty minutes to get ready, including a ten minute duel. How long can it… Oh."

Just then Hermione and Ginny came in the room and the boys dropped to the floor in awe. Hermione was in a sleek, black evening gown, her hair was in a bunch and not a single hair was out of place and she was wearing brand new, black high heels, in which she walked seductively towards Ron.

Ginny was wearing similar attire, but her hair was straightened with a long braid on each side of her face, which was as red as her hair at seeing Harry's reaction. As Hermione did, Ginny walked seductively towards her boyfriend and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, the lips that he'd only just managed to close a second before.

"Hermione, you take Ginny. I'm with Ron."

They were outside Xeno's house in a flash and Harry shivered seeing the house again. Ron and Hermione shivered to but they had to go on. Hesitantly, Harry knocked and, thankfully, it was Luna who answered the door looking pleasantly surprised.

"Hello everyone," She said dreamily and hugged everyone in turn "Come on in."

They followed Luna up the stairs in to her room.

"Hi," Neville came in behind them. "How are you, then?"

"Been better, been worse, Nev" Harry replied and the others nodded. "You two OK?"

"I'm fine"

"Me too, now that I'm back home with Daddy."

"Now down to business. Harry, I believe this is yours."

Out of nowhere appeared the Sword of Gryffindor, its rubies glistening in the light.

"No, Neville. It's not mine. The sword belongs to any true Gryffindor, and also an extremely annoyed goblin."

Ron and Hermione laughed but the others looked puzzled.

"Ah, right, I think we forgot to tell them about getting Griphook's help, Harry" Ron said, whilst laughing.

After explaining why the previous comment was funny Neville spoke.

"So, are you going to take it or not?"

"If you are willing to give it to me I shall take it."

A bang from downstairs alerted them that they were not alone. As Harry jumped up, ready to attack, Luna said

"Don't worry, it's only Daddy and Neville's grandmother."

As if to prove the point a voice came up the stairs

"Neville, Luna, it's nearly time to go, are you ready?"

"Don't worry gran, were ready, we've got some visitors." And they started walking down the stairs, Harry and Ron in the lead, wands out just in case.

"Ah, hello. Well, if it isn't the famous sextet. You five are Neville's best friends, you know. Thanks to you five he's the man you see before you."

Harry was met by Neville's grandmother.

"It's time to go, oh hello Mr. Potter" said Xenophilius. "I…I'm so sorry about…"

"Mr. Lovegood, it's OK, really. I don't blame you for what you did" Harry interrupted "Now. Let's go."


	15. Funeral I

An amusing sight is what it would have been if it wasn't for the funeral. A man in bright orange, an elderly woman wearing a vulture, a young girl wearing a light blue frock, two girls wearing evening gowns and three young men in suits, one of which was holding a sword, appeared at the back of a large marquee and took their respective seats immediately.

Everyone, except the Weasleys, stared at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and in turn Ginny, as they walked to their seats at the front. Harry had always hated being centre of attention and now there he was, in the middle of a funeral marquee like the main attraction, and Harry doubted it was because he was holding a sword. It wasn't right.

Harry, not really paying attention to the wizard talking about life and death at the front, had stabbed Gryffindor's Sword into the ground and was thinking of his first encounter of Fred Weasley. At King's Cross station, the first time he had ever met Ron, or Ginny, or any of the Weasleys, Fred was annoying Molly and pretending he was George. Harry smiled at his memory, despite the tears rolling down his face.

An hour later, his daydreaming stopped immediately as he heard someone say

"The minister of magic would like to say a few words."

"Thank you, Jeremiah. Now, Fred Weasley, as we all know, was a fun loving prankster. Everyone who knew him well knew that Fred had a heart of a hero. He was a true Gryffindor and his death has affected us all. Fred joined the Order of the phoenix when he was of age and was a valued member. Hopefully the pain of his loss will lessen with time, but we all know that it will never truly go away. Thank you. George Weasley will now say his eulogy."

"Fred was the best twin I ever had, sure he was the only one, but he was the best." 'Starting of with a joke.' thought Harry 'Fitting.'

"Despite causing trouble through all of our years, our last year at Hogwarts was definitely the greatest. Umbridge made our last year the most challenging ever. Every time we found something fun, she destroyed it, such as Dumbledore's Army. She made it punishable to buy and Weasley products, which, then, were only Puking Pastels, Nosebleed Nougats and a few others in the Skiving Snackbox range. Fred created everything at our shop. He was the genius behind all of our greatest inventions." George paused, holding back his tears. "In the end, we decided it would be best if we left Hogwarts and started our own business. Of course, as we were the infamous Weasley twins we had to go out with a bang. There is still a piece of Fred's portable swamp hex at the school, which, I have agreed with Headmistress McGonagall, will be left in loving memory of Fred. I would like to thank you all for coming."

George left the marquee sobbing, quickly followed by all of his brothers, his sister, Harry and Hermione, with his parents staying behind to thank everyone formally.

"George?" Much to the protest of Hermione and the Weasleys, Harry walked up to the motionless figure staring into nothingness. "George, were going back to the Burrow. Are you coming?"

"No, Harry, I'm going to stay here for a while" he said softly, staring at the millions of green grass blades at his feet. "I need to think. I'll see you later."

As Harry turned George sobbed and said

"Thank you, Harry."

"For what, George?" Harry asked, shocked. 'If anything, I caused his death' he thought.

"For making his last years as happy as possible."

"How did I do that?"

"You, if you can remember, gave us the money to start Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. You gave us hope, you gave us friendship, Merlin, Harry, if it wasn't for you and the DA we'd all have died. So what I'm saying…" He paused to wipe away his tears. "Thank you for saving our lives"

Once more, George became the unmoving body on the grass and Harry walked up to his girlfriend and sobbed into her shoulder and collapsed, giving in to the awful feeling he had. His insides were tearing apart, battling his guilt, was his grief and love. It hurt too much that the only thing Harry could do was cry. Ginny sat down next to him, also crying, and stroked his hair.

Before Harry knew it, Ron had grabbed him and he was in Ron's room, on his adopted bed.

"You can't blame yourself for his death, mate. We all knew what we were taking on. I always had a feeling that if anyone died in the family it would be dad or me, but it wasn't. Plus, blaming yourself isn't going to make him come back."

"It's not that…" Harry sobbed "George thanked me, said if it wasn't… wasn't for me, we'd all be d…de…dead."

"It's true though, Voldemort would still be killing if you hadn't stopped us, me, you and Herm would be dead if you hadn't taught the DA patronus', Neville wouldn't have killed Nagini if you hadn't given him confidence..."

"Stop! You shouldn't be comforting me, it should be the other way."

"It should be, but I don't blame my self for his death. Only you and Percy do, that's why everyone is downstairs comforting him, and, just so you know, none of us blame you or Percy. We blame Voldemort and those tw…"

"Ron, Harry, you Ok?" Hermione and Ginny came in. Neither Harry nor Ron moved.

"Tea's nearly ready and Percy's calmed down. George came home with Mum and Dad, but he's outside." Ginny said. Still they didn't move

"C'mon, food, Ron!"

That woke Ron and Harry out of their trances.

Tea went quickly and quietly; Molly let George eat outside. Ginny and Harry held hands as they walked upstairs, as did Ron and Hermione.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Gin. Now lets get some sleep, tomorrow isn't going to be any easier."

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't what you had in mind for the funeral but, fortunately, i have never been to one, so I have no idea what actuallt happens.**


	16. Funeral II

_Harry watched in horror as Cedric was struck by a jet of green light. 'No, not Cedric, please not Cedric.' Suddenly he was fighting Voldemort. He saw his mum and dad. 'Help me, mum. Please help me.' Then he was on the Astronomy tower. 'Avada Kedavra' Dumbledore was dead and his body was falling. Now he was back at Hogwarts, but down a corridor. There were people ahead then an enormous explosion. Fred lay still, his life drained but his last laugh forever on his lips. _

Harry jumped and fell out of bed. He quickly got dressed, knowing what today would bring. Harry was finally going to meet his godson, but on the day that he had to say goodbye his favourite teacher, friend and family member. Ever since Harry's third year he adored Lupin, not like loved him, more he respected him and looked up to him. In Harry's eyes, Remus J. Lupin was the perfect role model. A tear dripped on to the floor as Ginny walked in to the room.

"You Ok, Harry?"

"Yeah… I was just thinking about Lupin. Actually I was thinking about two Lupins."

Ginny shot him a quizzical look.

"I'm gonna meet my godson today."

"Bloody hell, Harry, you could've reminded me."

"I just did, Gin, didn't I?"

The couple sat down on Harry's bed and hugged.

"I want you to come with me tomorrow, to the bank. I could really use some support."

"Of course I'll come. Oh, by the way, I asked Bill if he'd go with you. He understands goblins and he said he'd go with you, if you don't mind."

"There's a reason I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley, and that reason is you always look out for me, think what's best for me, even when you're in pain."

"There's a reason I love you Harry James Potter, but that reason won't be said before breakfast. Come on." She ran off, teasing Harry to chase her.

"Good morning, Ginny... and Harry, how did you two sleep?" asked Arthur.

"First good sleep since Fred died, to be honest."

"Good, good, how about you Harry."

"I had a nightmare, but it's Ok, really."

Ron walked into the room, "Harry, last time you had a nightmare it had something to do with v…v… Voldemort. Please say you didn't dream about him."

"Sort of. I dreamt about Cedric and Dumbledore and Fred. No comeback, Ron, just a nightmare."

"Oh, Ok"

With that Molly, Hermione and George came in carrying seven plates filled with breakfast. Harry laughed as he saw Ron's face light up and started to eat.

"The funeral is at eleven so we have three hours to get ready in." Mrs Weasley stated at the end of breakfast. "And Harry, dear, Andromeda asked if you would say something at the end of the funeral. Everyone knew how fond you were of Remus. Is that Ok?"

"Erm… yeah?" Harry said, somewhat confused

"Good now go and get ready"

Harry, who had to wait to get ready as Ron had stolen the shower, was surprised when Ginny came in the room.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Harry asked in a mock-suspicious tone.

"What? Don't you want to see me?" Ginny retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"Of course I do, I need your help."

"How so?"

"I'm going to make a speech in three or four hours. What do I say?"

"Erm… you could mention your third year and the order and just say that he was a good man."

"Thanks, I'll work on it. Maybe Ron could help me a bit more while you get ready"

Ginny kissed Harry and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? You still need to tell me why you love me."

Ginny kissed him again and looked deep into his eyes.

"It will take some time; I might not be ready for the funeral."

Unnoticed by either of the lovebirds, Ron stepped in the room

"That's a price I'm willing to pay." Ginny shot a confused look,

"Honestly, if you want to tell me after the funeral it's fine."

"Ok, I'll tell you later. Au revoir. Oh, hello, Ron"

"Hey" Ron said as she passed.

"Hey Harry. Shower's free, if you need it."

"Good, good."

Everyone was at the funeral. Harry had written up his speech and was about to say it to everyone.

"Harry Potter, the godfather of Teddy Lupin, would like to pay his respects to Remus Lupin."

Harry got up on the platform and nervously began to speak.

"Remus Lupin was one of the bravest men I have ever had the privilege of meeting. I first met Lupin in my third year at Hogwarts and I automatically admired him. He saved me from a Dementor's Kiss and taught me how to cast a Patronus. When we found out that he was a werewolf it didn't change a thing; he was still the greatest teacher I'd ever had. I didn't see him until two years later at the order of the Phoenix. That year he saved my life again, when the Death eaters came to the ministry, Lupin and Sirius saved our lives." Harry paused to wipe a tear from his eye. His Mum, Dad, Godfather, Role model and friends had died.

"Last year Lupin found us and offered us his help, saying that he could protect us, but I turned him away, saying that it was Tonks and Teddy who needed his help. He was without a doubt a brave and true man who we all shall miss dearly."

Harry walked solemnly back to his seat and hid his head in his arms, not wanting anyone to see him cry.


	17. Inheritance

"Ginny! Are you ready yet?" Harry yelled up the stairs, the Gryffindor Sword in his right hand.

"In a second." She shouted.

"We're supposed to be there now."

"Harry. You won't be late. The interview's not for an hour. Bill just wants you there to go over a few things" Ron said.

"Keep your scar on, Harry. She's a girl." Mocked George, who had been in a much better mood since the funeral. "Oof." He just received a well aimed jelly-leg jinx off of Hermione.

"Be thankful, George, that it wasn't your sister who heard you say that." And she released the jinx.

"Didn't hear what, Hermione?"

"Nothing." Shouted George a he ran out the room laughing.

"What did he say, Herm?"

"No time, Gin. We need to be at Bill's now."

As soon as Harry said now, Ron and Hermione apparated with him and Ginny.

"Ah, you made it. How are all of you?" Bill came up and hugged his sister and then he punched Ron affectionately on the arm.

"Good" they said simultaneously.

"Bonjour, mes amis" Fleur came in and kissed each of them on both cheeks. What Harry found funny was Ron didn't blush he just said hello and went to Hermione's side. 'He's whipped' thought Harry.

"Bonjour, Fleur, ca va?"

"Bien, merci, you are getteen better at your french, Ginevra"

"Merci, Fleur."

"Enough of the niceties for the time being, Honey, I have to prepare Harry for his meeting in…" Bill looked down at his watch "forty minutes! Quickly, Harry we really need to prepare, Ginny, you can come too."

Once they had left Ron whispered to Hermione

"What do you think could take forty minutes to prepare for? He's only meeting some Goblins, right?"

"Ron, we destroyed Gringotts with a dragon and went back on a promise to Griphook. There rather mad at us."

"Then why aren't we having meetings, then? I mean, we were there too."

"That's probably thanks to Harry. You know as well as I do that he'd sacrifice anything to keep us happy."

"You're right, the noble git."

"So, Bill" Harry said as they left "how come we need forty minutes to prepare for a meeting?"

"We don't." Seeing the faces of his friend and sister caused him to carry on. "All I need to say is do not speak unless spoken to and leave me to do all the… erm… agreements. Also, I told Garnuk about the sword."

"That didn't take four minutes, let alone forty." said a rather disgruntled Ginny.

"You're correct Ginevra." Kingsley Shacklebolt came through the back door. "However, I needed a word with young Harry without anyone else knowing."

"Why?"

"One word, Harry. Runcorn. We used some veritaserum on him and we've found out why he tried to kill you."

"Ok?"

"I'll tell you the gist of it. Death eaters are trying to bring back Voldemort, like last time because they have no idea that he's gone for good. They believe that killing you and using your body will reincarnate Voldemort and stop you."

There was an uneasy silence that lasted around twenty minutes. Everyone stared at Harry, wondering how he was going to take it. Harry, who until recently was deep in thought, eyes closed, took in a deep breath and said "Ok, Kingsley. I need you to get Aurors around The Burrow full time and you need to prevent any apparating within it. Then in a week or two my story should be published and they should realise that Voldemort has gone. But until then we need to be on our guard. Kingsley? If it's possible could we have some Aurors protecting us in Diagon Alley, please?"

"Harry, it's already done. I will personally be accompanying you."

"Thank you. I think that me and Ginny should tell Ron and Hermione. Thank you again Kingsley."

"One more thing Harry. You know I wanted to talk to you at the funeral"

"Sorry, I forgot"

Kingsley however didn't seem to be listening; he was rummaging through his jacket.

"Never mind sorry, Harry, it's perfectly acceptable for people to forget things when in mourning. Here it is." He hand Harry a letter. Harry was confused.

"Open it then." said Kingsley.

"I c…can't acc…accept this" Harry said as he read his letter.

"Congratulations. You are legally allowed to apparate, Harry"

"So..." Ron said slightly unenthusiastically. "We're to be tailed by some Aurors until our story comes out. Brilliant." He added sarcastically.

"Ronald. Don't be so mean. Harry's trying to save our lives, yet again, I might add."

Ron was quite taken aback at how much Hermione reminded him of Molly when she was angry. He looked uncomfortably at his feet and muttered an apology to Harry.

"Now, we need to go. BILL!"

Bill ran in and nodded, grabbed Ginny and apparated to the appointed spot with Kingsley.

"We're meeting at the leaky cauldron on three. One, two, three"

Three pops told the Aurors that their other charges were here.

"Off to Gringotts you three." Kingsley pointed to Bill, Ginny and Harry, and then pointed to five of the Aurors "You lot, with them. As requested, I will be looking after Ron and Hermione with the rest of you. We will meet back here in three hours exactly."

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley and Mr Bill Weasley are here for their meeting Garnuk and Griphook" Kingsley stated to the closest goblin, a new employee who was rather scared from the stories of Harry Potter: Dragon Tamer, and stories that the Ministry had an army to kill goblins. He scrambled away to find the two requested goblins.

It took exactly two minutes and thirty four seconds for the meeting to start, in which time seven people had shouted to him in congratulations.

"Right this way." the Goblin beckoned and was obeyed. Harry had never seen such a corridor in all his life. The Hogwarts corridors were grand in a familiar, ancient and even happy way, the corridor to the department of Mysteries was beautiful yet ominous and creepy, these however were made of what Harry believed to be jade, ruby and amethyst bricks; they were tall enough to fit a dragon in comfortably (Although no one has ever tried, obviously) and every several feet were bright braziers, reflecting delicately off of the gem-like bricks. Harry was just about to be overwhelmed by the whole experience when Ginny tugged on his arm and dragged him into an equally impressive chamber, which held roughly nine thousand and fifty goblins' offices, seven staffrooms five bathrooms, two visitors' rooms and the management office, which was where Harry and company were heading to.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" said a goblin sat in a large Dragon hide chair overlooking the room "Mr and Miss Weasley. I see you have the sword you promised me."

"I'm not trying to be rude, sir, but you are not Griphook. Your brow is lower, your eyes are wider and you currently have no visible scars on your face or arms, meaning you are not the goblin that I promised this to… sir." Harry added _sir_ onto the end of the sentence as the goblin was staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

"I am impressed" said Garnuk. "Most people cannot tell the difference between two goblins; they find that we are a lesser species that should be treated with less respect. I know that Mr. Weasley knows who I am; after all, I'm his boss. Now where is that goblin? GRIPHOOK! And by the way Mr Potter, you do not need to call me sir." He said jovially.

Griphook came through the door so fast he almost bumped into Harry. He caught a glance of the sword but obediently went to Garnuk.

"Griphook. Harry is here with the sword he promised you."

Harry did a little flick with the sword so that the blade turned to face him and the hilt pointed towards Griphook, who took it and asked "If it is ok with you Harry Potter, may I ask how you came to regain this sword."

Harry happily told the story. 'This is good practice for tomorrow' thought Harry.

"Now that that is sorted, I would like to carry on with our meeting, take a seat all of you."

"Now Harry, as you are aware, you and your two friends, of whom you claim full responsibility for their actions, caused a great deal of damage to Gringotts bank and released a highly dangerous and valuable dragon. The current value of what you owe us is fifteen million galleons, six sickles and seven knuts. The current total of everything in your vault is fourteen million galleons, five sickles and eight knuts"

"So, what does that mean for Harry?" asked Bill.

"It means that one million galleons and one sickle will have to be taken from his inheritance, which is what I am going to tell you about now.

"Mr James and Mrs Lily Potter have had an account that has been saved until you came of age. They filled it with fifty million galleons and certain heirlooms that they left for you."

"Fifty… bloody hell." was all that Harry could say. He looked at Ginny who was just as surprised as him.

"It was eighteen years ago today that they deposited the money at a ten percent interest rate every year leaves you with two hundred seventy seven million nine hundred ninety one thousand one hundred forty seven galleons six sickles and seven knuts. Minus the one million Galleons one sickle gives the potter vault a grand total of two hundred seventy seven million nine hundred ninety one thousand one hundred forty six galleons five sickles and seven knuts."

Ginny fainted but Bill awoke her. She didn't say anything until much later.

"What are we going to get him?" said Ron, frustrated.

"I don't know. I mean it has to be something Quidditch… I've got it." Hermione headed straight to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"He's already got Oliver though" said Ron chasing after her.

"I'm buying myself an owl."

"Why?"

"You'll see in a minute."

"Do you have any idea what just happened, Kingsley?"

"Not a clue, but Hermione obviously does, and, as far as I'm concerned, she often has amazing plans!"

About five minutes later Hermione had a large, brown, female Tawny owl and about seventy sheets of parchment.

"What are all those for?"

Hermione showed Ron and Kingsley what was written on each.

"Brilliant!"

"Now, on to the matter of Sirius Black. As the last in the line of Blacks, he named you as his heir. Currently in the Black's vault there are nine hundred million galleons and several priceless artefacts. Here are your keys."

"Okay. If I may, could I please combine the two vaults after I have looked in my parents' vault?"

"Of course, when would you like to visit your parents vault?"

"In a few minutes, and I would also like to know if it possible for me to give some of my money away?"

Ginny gave him the weirdest look ever. The cross between happiness (the realisation that she's getting a lot of money), anger (that Harry hasn't even asked his parents) and awe ('how the hell did I get the richest seventeen year old I know to love me?'). Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not but he decided on the lesser.

"I would like to put ten million galleons into each of the Weasley's bank accounts other than Mr and Mrs Weasley's and Ginny's, please."

"Certainly. Ten to Charlie, Bill, George and Ron Weasley, any one else?"

"Ten to Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood"

"Certainly, any one else?"

"Fifty million Galleons to Mr and Mrs Weasley's account and to Andromeda Tonks' account please."

"Of course, is that all?"

"I would also like, if possible, to have Ginevra Molly Weasley to share all the money in my accounts with me."

Harry would have heard Garnuk say 'That is perfectly in order I'll get the files', however Ginny screamed, tackled Harry to the floor and, not knowing whether to hit him or kiss him, decided to cry and ay on top of him sobbing. Harry looked at Garnuk, who went for the files, then to Bill who decided to wait outside with Griphook and the Aurors. He stroked her hair. It was so silky that he felt he could stroke it all day. Ginny stopped sobbing and sat up.

"You noble git!" she yelled as she slapped his cheek, sending his glasses flying across the room. Then, if that didn't surprise Harry enough, she pulled him into a long passionate kiss. At the end of the kiss Harry summoned his glasses and, nervously, asked Ginny "Will you agree? And know that this is a life long contract. If you have any doubts whether you want to stay with me for the rest of your life or not then I would not advise it"

"Are you serious? Of course I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I could not live the rest of my life without you, you noble git."

At the words _you noble git _Harry mockingly threw his hands over his face, which caused them to laugh until Garnuk came in, followed by everyone but Griphook, who went back to work.

"Here are your forms. Sign here, here and here." He jabbed the sheets three times and handed them over.


	18. In to the vaults

**Thank you for you reviews, especially to FriendofMolly, who has yet to not rteview a chapter to my knowledge. I greatly appreciate the support and thank you so much for reading. I hope this chapter doesn't give to much away on Harry's Birthday Party, just enough to leave you guessing.**

* * *

"Are you coming, Gin?"

"What… Yeah. I'll be right there." Ginny was thinking about what she had just heard. She had just become the richest Weasley for a long, long time. Harry had offered to share over one thousand million galleons with her and now they were going to the Potter vault to see what heirlooms his parents had left him.

She ran to catch up with everyone and pecked Harry's cheek. They were being led by none other than Garnuk to go to a vault. Walking with Harry, hand in hand, Ginny wondered how eight people and a goblin were going to get down to a vault in one cart. That answer was, however, answered rather quickly.

"Only four people can get into a cart if you want a guide" said Garnuk. "And, obviously, Mr Potter and Mr and Miss Weasley will be going…"

"Actually, I am going off to find my youngest brother. Mr Garnuk, I will see you tomorrow, you two" Bill said looking at Harry and Ginny "I'll see you in an hour and a half." And he was off.

"That means that two Aurors only can join their charges. Quickly decide or you'll all be left behind" With hardly a seconds thought two Aurors stepped forward silently and got in the cart.

"Vault One-nine-one."

Off they went at blinding speed, down the dank passageway Harry had last encountered when he had used the Imperius curse on several goblins.

'This was going to be better' thought Harry 'Better than last time, surely"

When the cart finally stopped the Aurors jumped out to help Harry and Ginny.

"Thank you." Ginny said to the Aurors, yet Harry was a bit too unaware of his impoliteness as he was waiting for something much more important.

The vault opened at Griphook's touch and led to a grand door with a keyhole in the middle. Harry, who rushed to open it, was stopped by Griphook.

"Everyone but me and Mr Potter…"

"Please call me Harry"

"Everyone but me and Harry has to wait outside until I say so. Now, Harry" Griphook said as they were begrudgingly left alone. "The reason we need to be alone is the this door will only recognise the heir of the Potters, very complex security measures I assure you, but any presence that is not the Potter's heir will stop it from opening and it will seal you all in."

"But, what about you?" Harry asked, amazed at the news.

"I am a goblin, and, as a goblin, I have access to every vault in the bank"

"Ok, so do I just put the key in the hole?"

"Yes and whatever you do, don't pull your hand away"

Harry put the key in the door, twisted it and stood perfectly still. Then a massive hand grabbed his.

* * *

"I'm sure we've forgotten someone." said Ron uneasily.

"Neville, Luna, Cho, Oliver, Katie, Angelina, Charlie, Romilda, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Seamus, Dean, Lee, Alicia, Padma and Parvati, them including us, Bill, George, Harry and Ginny makes twenty two, plenty of people don't you agree. Of course I won't join in unles Harry really, and I mean really, want's me to."

"Yeah but where are gonna do it?"

"I've sorted that out with McGonagall. At school, it's the best place for it. She and all the other teachers will be there as well as your parents and Fleur."

"And me and several Aurors." Kingsley added on.

"Yeah, but, I still think we're forgetting someone, that's it"

"Who?"

"Bill?"

"I've already said Bill"

"No, I mean it is Bill."

"Hey bro, Hermione, what are you two up to?" Bill strolled up from

"They are planning Harry's birthday party, and you're invited. Now Ron, who is it we've forgotten?"

"Dudley!"

* * *

Then a massive hand grabbed his. Despite all of his instincts telling him to do so, Harry did not move, He merely stood there, petrified letting the hand hold his own. It took five seconds in total to check the identity, but to everyone near time slowed down. Each second felt like an hour to all but Griphook, who was used to it.

The hand released Harry and the door fell silently back revealing a beautiful room, that still had over a hundred million galleons in it, and was littered with large tables filled with heirlooms.

Harry went to the first table which had a letter on it addressed to him. Unaware that he wasn't alone he opened the letter.

_**Dearest Harry**_

_**If you are reading this then me and your father are dead. Let me tell you that we will always love and you will always make us proud, no matter what you do. Everything in this room is yours Harry (Although the six tables belong to Gringotts). On each of the tables there is a letter that contains our dearest heirlooms that we didn't want to lose.**_

_**Love you always**_

_**Mum and Dad xxx**_

Harry put the letter down and walked to the next table to read the letter.

_**Dearest Harry**_

_**This is the ring your father gave to me on the night of our engagement. I wish for you to give this to your future wife and I hope you make her as happy as your father mad me. It is still in its box.**_

_**Love you always**_

_**Mum xxx**_

He stuffed the ring box in his pocket when nobody was looking and went to the next table.

_**Dear Harry**_

_**This is the one memory I wish to share with you. This photo is the day of your first birthday. Sirius Black (Your Godfather), Remus Lupin and Professor Dumbledore all came. Unfortunately Peter Pettigrew couldn't make it. You'd have liked him, though you'd probably prefer Sirius and Lupin. This photo is in an enchanted frame that means only you and the people you choose can see it. I wish I could have left you the Marauders' Map, but that git Argus Filch confiscated it from us in our last year at Hogwarts. I hope that your life without us hasn't been too hard.**_

_**Love you kiddo**_

_**Dad xxx**_

Rather than letting his emotions get to him Harry merely walked to the next table. Putting the photo frame in yet another pocket, he noticed Ginny was looking at him. He also noticed that she had not actually entered the vault, but was stood outside smiling gently at him. The next letter read

_**Dearest Harry**_

_**These are the earrings that your father got me for my twentieth birthday. They are a perfect match to the necklace, ring and bracelet. They are still in their boxes. I hope that this will go to your future wife, the woman you will love forever more.**_

_**Love you always**_

_**Mum xxx**_

He pocketed the earrings unseen and picked up the bracelet and necklace, also in their boxes, also unseen, each in their own unique pocket. The bracelet and the necklace were in his jeans pockets, the earrings and the photo frame were in his jacket pockets and the ring was in a secret pocket. Knowing the he would soon be overwhelmed by his emotions he walked over to Ginny and hugged her, whilst hugging her he managed to say to the Aurors to pick up some money, not too much, but enough for some food and drink.

"Ginny" He whispered. "I never got you a birthday present last year, did I?"

"No, but then again you couldn't have given it to me" Ginny whispered back.

"Well I have one now."

Harry handed over the box containing the necklace.

"It was my mother's. She left it for the person I love"

"I can't accept that. It's… You've only just got it…"

"And I'll still have it as long as I'm with you, besides, that ruby goes better with your complexion than mine." He added in a cocky tone. "Now, we've got to get to the Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

"Dudley? As in the cousin who caused Harry unlimited grief and pain? Are you an idiot?"

"No!" Ron said rather resentfully. He had thought this to be a brilliant idea. "Harry said that Dudley changed after the Dementor attack. I think Harry would be happy to see him and I am going to invite him, whether _you_ want me to or not. It's not your party."

"Fine, but if Harry's offended, it's all your fault. And I think we should invite him to after party, I don't think that muggles are allowed to…"

"Hey Harry!" Ron shouted, thankfully interrupting Hermione.

"Hey, you two. Dunno about you but me and Ginny are starving, c'mon!"

As they ran back, the last thing Harry remembered was hearing Hermione asking Ginny where she got the beautiful necklace before the painful black engulfed him once more.

* * *

**Oh no. Not again. Anyways, if it didn't happen today it might have happened on his birthday.**

**By the way, 21 people (If Hermy doesn't join in), school's the best place for it, muggles aren't allowed to, what exactly?**

**If you guess right, well, you just guess right. I might give your name a mention but there's no physical reward.**


	19. Writing and Speaking

"I'm up already!" Ron shouted as he was jerked awake by Harry.

"How long this time?"

"Oh, you're awake. About sixteen hours. I think it's about seven anyway. Don't worry, we've got about two hours before we need to see old Xeno."

"I think we should get Hermione up then. You know what girls are like." Harry smiled.

'I'm awake, I can think clearly, I've not missed anything important. Today's going to be a good day'

"I'll get the girls up, Harry; you get breakfast, bet you're starving."

"Yeah. I think I'll grab a shower first if that's ok"

The shower was definitely the highlight of his day so far. The warm water splashed off his battle-worn body, easing his muscles and waking him up thoroughly. In the mirror, Harry noticed that the bruises were fading and the scars were healing nicely. Only the lightning scar remained as it had done for nearly seventeen years.

Harry got dressed quickly and as he was about to run out the door Ginny came in.

"Sorry, Harry, but I couldn't stay in there." She pointed back to the way she had come from. "Ron's all over her, it's disgusting."

"It's not disgusting when we do it" Harry said mockingly.

"Yes but you are not my brother."

"Thank god."

"Yes, thank god" Her voice became instantly more seductive. "I was thinking that, as you're already ready for your interview, you won't mind if I properly thank you for yesterday. At the bank."

She pounced on him, as she had done at Gringotts, but Harry landed on his bed, aware that there was not going to be a slap. She pinned him and started snogging him so enthusiastically that they had not realised a certain member of the Weasley family had come in and shut the door behind her.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! GET OFF OF HIM THIS INSTANT!"

Unsure what to do, Harry just stiffened rigidly, afraid to move, whereas, Ginny was slowly, deliberately slithering off Harry, like a cobra ready to strike. Then she did, in a manner of speaking. Ginny leapt from the bed, narrowly avoided her mother and ran downstairs at breakneck speed.

Harry wished she hadn't. He was now alone with the mother of the girl he was pretty much making impure. 'This cannot be good' Harry thought, 'what a way to go finished off by my best friend and girl friend's mother, what? One week after defeating Voldemort and the day before my birthday.'

Molly took a deep breath and said quietly "You're breakfast is ready for you, I'm just off to tell Hermione and Ron. Where is Ron by the way?"

He knew it was idiotic to lie to Molly, but he couldn't betray his best friends, who, in all fairness, were probably doing the same thing with each other that Molly had just interrupted. "He was heading off for a shower last time I saw him." Harry said as he walked towards the door.

"Right, of course. I'll just tell Hermione, Ron will figure it out" Molly said rather shiftily, looking as if she wanted to catch Ron in the act.

As they got outside Harry ran halfway down the stairs and yelled. "THANKS FOR BREAKFAST MRS. WEASLEY!"

Hoping that if Ron had, for some unbelievable reason, not heard Molly screaming at her daughter, then he would have been warned by that.

Harry ran downstairs, rather pleased with himself. So far he had had a marvellous shower, a passionate snog, a miraculous escape from Mrs. Weasley and hopefully saved his best friends from a brutal telling-off.

He placed a hand on Ginny's right shoulder, bent around, kissed her on the left cheek and sat next to her.

"Smell's good." Harry said grabbing a slice of buttered toast.

"Yeah it does" Ron entered the room. "By the way, thanks for the warning."

"You didn't hear mum earlier? Are you deaf?" George joined in.

"No, not deaf, just busy."

"Busy?" George said, somewhat sardonically. "Oh yeah, these are for you."

He handed four letters to his youngest brother and

"Hogwarts letters?" said Ron, amazed.

"Ooh, let me see." Hermione had also joined the table. She was so excited that she ignored everyone and ripped the envelope open.

Harry's letter, similar to Ron's and Hermione's, said;

**To Mr. Harry Potter**

**We are writing to inform you that you are invited back to resit your seventh and final year at Hogwarts Scholl of witchcraft and wizardry. Due to unforeseen, by some, circumstances, you were not able to attend your last year and I would very much like to see your return. You will, of course, regain your Quidditch Captaincy and will be Head boy for Gryffindor**

**Send your reply by owl and you will be sent your booklist and ingredients list.**

**Professor M. McGonagall, acting Headmistress.**

Ginny's letter, however, varied from the other three.

**To Miss Ginevra Weasley**

**We are aware that your last year was unpleasant, but as your new Headmistress, I can promise that a year like that will never repeat itself. We hope that you have not lost your will to complete your NEWTs. If you return you will be prefect and, in the case that Harry Potter does not return, you will receive the Quidditch Captaincy**

**Send your reply by owl and you will be sent your booklist and ingredients list.**

**Professor M. McGonagall, acting Headmistress.**

"Mine says, that I'll be head girl if I return. Yours?" Hermione asked, whilst beaming at the news.

"Head boy if Harry doesn't return."

"Quidditch captain if Harry doesn't return."

"Well, Ginny and Ron have told you what's in mine." he said rather sheepishly.

"So?"

"So what?" Harry and Ron gawped.

"Are you going back?"

"No." Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. His own voice said 'no' at the same time as Ron's although he didn't know why.

"What!?" Now it was the girls' time to synchronise. With each girl shouting at their respective boyfriend, gob-smacked at the reply.

*

"I'm not going back, I can't" Harry said. "Please understand, I can't go back." He begged. Ginny, nevertheless, didn't understand.

"Then, I'm not going back" she pouted.

"Don't you ruin your education because of me!" he shouted.

*

"I'm not going back there. There's no point." Ron said

"What do you mean 'no point'?"

"I mean that I'm going to work with George at the shop. No point getting NEWTs if I've got a job already, is there?"

*

"SILENCIO" George erupted. Silence fell much to George's relief. "You can't seriously blame me, it's half seven and I'm trying to eat. Oh. Fine. Finite."

"You can't go around silencing anyone you want!" Hermione said rather resentfully.

"Well, using _Muffliato _on myself couldn't have drowned that out."

They decided not to argue anymore. In fact the only noise was the scrapes of knifes and forks.

Finally came the time to leave for the interview. They went ten metres from the house so they could, then Harry and Ron apparated and Hermione apparated with Ginny. "This is only until I'm confident enough, honestly." However, Harry believed that it was better she was going with Hermione, because the girls obviously disagreed with his and Ron's decision

"Hi, Harry, Ron are Ginny and Hermione coming, Oh, hello you two. How are all of you?" Luna greeted everyone warmly as if they were back at school. "Did you get your letters?" she asked, excitedly.

"We did, but…" Hermione started but was interrupted.

"That's brilliant, I'm sure all the DA will be amazed to have you lot back."

"About that, we wo…" But Harry was interrupted by a different Lovegood. "Mr Potter, how pleasant it is to see you again. I would like to thank you so much for allowing me this interview." He shook Harry's hand and said "Now let's all get in and we can talk about it comfortably. Anyone for a Gurdyroot infusion?"

As they sat (Ron and Harry were sat to the left of Luna; the girls on her right, still annoyed at the boys' decisions.) Xenophilius asked where they should start.

"I think that we should start from the night I was taken to The Burrow." Harry said earnestly. "That way, everyone will know about Moody. Also, if it doesn't bother you Mr Lovegood, shall we leave out the part when we visited here?"

"If you do not wish to mention it, I will not."

It took most of the afternoon for Harry to tell the story, with Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Ron adding bits of information that Harry had forgotten or when Harry was emotional over losing Dobby.

"…and then Tom Riddle's curse rebounded off my expelliarmus and died, once and for all. All of the Horcruxes destroyed and nowhere for him to escape to."

"Thank you, Harry Potter, it will be printed tomorrow, and, as a birthday treat for you, I'm sending one free to you, Miss Granger, all of the Weasley's and the teachers of Hogwarts."

"Thank you, I'm off now, I've gotta get some sleep, see you soon Luna." Harry looked at the others, Ron joined him and muttered goodbye but the girls shook their heads, so he and Ron apparated to The Burrow, walked inside and went to bed in a rather bad mood.

'I hope tomorrow's going to be better.'

*

"Ok so tomorrow, we're meeting at the great hall at ten o'clock; we sent owls to everyone but you, because we knew we'd see you today." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you need to bring everything other than food. Kreacher said that he would not allow his 'Master Harry' go without his food on 'Master Harry's' Birthday"

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Luna said dreamily. "Oh, are you going back to Hogwarts in September?"

"Me and Hermione are" Ginny replied. "But Harry and Ron aren't. I understand that it's painful for Harry, but Ron's being an idiot. George's business will be there next year, after Ron gets his NEWTs"

"Good night Luna."


	20. Harry Birthday, Happy

I'm sorry to say that you're guess, FriendofMolly, was wrong, as you'll see. Sorry it took a while.

* * *

Harry woke up to silence and an empty room. He did his usual routine; stretch, brush teeth and climb into the shower. It was while he was in the shower that Harry realised it was his birthday. He got dressed quickly and ran downstairs.

"Happy birthday!" The three females in the room rushed towards him. Mrs Weasley only just got to him before Hermione and Ginny and gave Harry a bone crushing hug. Then Hermione hugged him, much less painfully than Mrs Weasley but enthusiastically enough. Then it was Ginny who kissed him then hugged him then kissed him again and led him to the table.

"Happy birthday, mate," said Ron, who, uneasily, was sat next to a tower of presents. "The presents have all been checked by the Aurors and then resealed."

"Open ours first" begged the Weasley's. Harry had now decided that Hermione was now a Weasley, or as good as.

The tower was decimated when he finished. He got new clothes, books and sweets from Mr and Mrs Weasley, an assortment of George Weasley's 'wheezing' genius, a brand new broom from Ron, who himself had one. The Firebolt Thunderblast. Hermione had opted to get Harry some How to be an Auror books and a book on the most power counter-jinxes and –hexes. Lastly from Ginny he had got a Broom servicing kit, Quidditch robes and, unknown to anyone else, five 'free kissing sessions'. Andromeda had given Harry a picture of Teddy and Luna had given him a cape made from 'the leaves of an Umbungur tree sewn together with the silk from Kilkalada1 worms' whereas Neville opted for a Goliath Tree, which 'are said to have amazing healing powers'

He then opened about one hundred more packages; at least one from each family who had fought along side him at Hogwarts or supported him. By ten o'clock he had enough sweets to feed him and the Weasleys for a year at least and twenty large cakes.

"Right Harry, you're out in an hour so what do you want for breakfast." Molly was busy cooking everyone's food.

"I'm going out?"

"Yes and don't ask where. Now, breakfast?"

Harry decided on a Full English Breakfast followed by some of a very tasty looking cake.

"Right. I've got everything packed for you, mate" Ron said. "We're off"

With that, Harry was grabbed by Hermione and Ron and was disapparated off to a large familiar looking field.

"This is Hogwarts, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, now you meet that lot over there," Molly said waving her hand to the Quidditch pitch. "Me and Arthur are going to meet the adults"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" shouted a large familiar group. Oliver Wood came up to Harry.

"Harry Potter. Happy birthday."

"Oliver, how come you're here?"

"Them two" he said pointing to Ron and Hermione. "I was supposed to be playing today with Puddlemere, but I said that you are much more important. I hope you don't mind but there is a scout here." He added in a hushed tone and smiled.

"Who are the teams?" but Harry had not heard Cho Chang's remark as his eyes laid upon a large blonde bulk that waddled towards him sheepishly.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Dudley? Is that really you?"

Dudley squeezed his cousin into a hug. Ron reacted, thinking this was aggression, and pulled out his wand but Harry gave him a look that could kill. Harry patted Dudley on the back.

"Good to see you Big D. How are you?"

"How am I? I'm fine. I want to know about you. That Diggle man kept on listening to something called Potter watch. Did you really fly on a dragon?"

"Oi, I know this is emotional and everything, but we're here to see if you've still got the seeker blood in you. One year without being on a broom, I think we've got a good chance" Seamus patted Harry on the back and commented on his flying skills some more. "Like Cho said, who are the teams?"

"I'd say three captains and guess what? Harry, Ron and Hermione make three. Make them captains" Romilda butted in.

"M…maybe not me" stuttered Hermione "I'm perfectly happy to join the adults and all. How about the Seekers for each team? Ginny, Harry and Charlie, then every one has a seeker."

"No thank you." Charlie said. "I'm not Seeking today, have someone else. Anyone?"

"I'll do it" it was Cho.

"Good idea, I chose first. Ron!" Harry shouted.

"Oliver" Ginny shouted

They had got changed in to their gear and came out for round one.

"Team Potter versus Team Weasley" Hermione shouted from the commentator's box surrounded by all the adults who cared for Harry and even baby Teddy. "Start!"

Harry zoomed off on his Thunderblast. The sheer power was in no way comparable to anything but a dragon. It reached a hundred miles per hour in five seconds. He hovered and let Ginny catch him up.

"I love you and everything." Harry said calmly "but, if you think I'm gonna go easy on you, you're wrong." And he zoomed off catching the snitch from right behind Ron's ear before Ginny could react. Harry merely laughed when everyone said they actually wanted to play Quidditch not watch Harry zoom around.

"Shouldn't have egged me on, Seamus." Harry taunted.

"Team Weasley versus Team Chang"

This one took slightly longer. With Wood on her team Ginny's team had not conceded a goal, however, Ginny preferred to be a Chaser so was caught off guard when Cho caught the snitch making the game One hundred seventy to One hundred fifty; Cho's tactics were the same as Krum's in the world cup, finish on her terms rather then have her butt kicked.

"Team Potter versus Team Chang." said Hermione and Professor McGonagall added "Team Captain Potter has been reminded to let the game last more than three seconds."

Harry laughed. This was the best he'd felt for years, up in the air, a good team and not a care in the world about points. He soared about in the air watching everyone and noticed that Ron obviously felt similar to Harry; relaxed and carefree. He had so far conceded one goal against Angelina when George whacked a Bludger at Ron's head. Hermione was content with commentating and chatting to Professor McGonagall. Luna was playing Beater for Harry's team but was, as far as Harry could tell, checking her bat for Wrackspurts. She was too busy to notice that a Bludger was about to hit her. Harry, however, was one step ahead. He had zoomed over to Romilda (The other Beater), taken her bat and zoomed back to Luna, knocking the Bludger off just in time.

"Luna? Are you Ok?"

"My bat is talking." She stated. Harry knew that this wasn't innocent, like Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, this was wrong.

"Sonorus!" He chanted at his neck and then shouted to Hermione "SUMMON THIS BAT AND GIVE IT TO MCGONAGALL!" the bat soared from his hand and play resumed; not for long though as Harry saw the snitch.

Everyone landed and went to the Great Hall for lunch. Everyone except Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. George wanted to join but Angelina dragged him off to get lunch.

"It's Ok, Harry" Hermione assured him as she rushed towards him. "There's an enchantment on the bat, but no harm's done."

"What kind of enchantment" He replied stubbornly.

"You'll laugh."

"Will I?" Harry was not amused.

"It's a Weasley product. This is one of the school bats and Fred and George, before they left, enchanted the Slytherin bats to talk to their owners, to put them off. It's harmless."

Harry actually laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just on edge, what with the Death eaters and all. Neville, Luna, I need you to know that I trust you with my life. As you five are the only people I trusted to come to the ministry with me so I need you to know that I am being hunted down by Death eaters. You might need to defend yourselves. There are enough Aurors and Order members to protect the majority, but you're the only others who have experience fighting them. Also, I think you should know that, if two shield charms were to collide with the killing curse, it will stop it. Ok? I think we might need to go to the Great Hall"

"Good call." Ron said "Are you two Ok with the whole situation?"

"I will give my life for Harry" Neville said enthusiastically.

"I will fight for Harry and if I must I will die for him." Luna continued.

"No you won't. Neither of you are going to die any time soon. Understand?"

As they entered everyone started to chant "Speech!" Harry was happy to oblige.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate not only my eighteenth birthday but the birthdays of everyone here today. Also, thanks for witnessing a new personal record. Ten seconds until I caught the snitch." Everyone laughed; the players were annoyed, of course, but not enough to ruin a perfectly good party.

"Also, may we say Happy Birthday to Neville Longbottom, whose birthday has just passed. I am so glad to be here today and so glad that you are too. I've never had an easy life, as you know; saving the philosopher's stone, killing a basilisk, fighting Dementors and on and on, each year a new challenge. You all made my life just that bit better. Showing me how to fly, teaching me spells. I love everyone here in this room. You are my family and my friends and I am grateful you are here.

"I am here when so many people that should be aren't. I would like to make a toast to all those that gave their lives to stop Voldemort. Firstly, to my parents and the hundreds of others who died in the previous war and the Longbottoms and others who were sentenced to an equally awful life. To Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black who died before this war, to Mad eye Moody and Rufus Scrimgeour who died to save my life last year. To Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, Dirk Creswell, Fred Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and everyone else who died so cruelly in the last few months. To Dobby and all the unnamed House elves who gave their lives even though they were never ordered to do so, and all the goblins and centaurs, thestrals and other magical creatures who died to stop Voldemort. And lastly, to two of the bravest men I've ever known. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. And these are the words that they shall be forever remembered by.

"Nitwit, Oddment, Blibber and Tweak." No one laughed at this; no one was supposed to. Each word was said with as much emotion as possible.

He then raised his wand to the large Hogwarts banner over his head and changed the Latin script to those four words.

"Cheers!" a mass of voices simultaneously toasted.

It was many hours since the toast and almost everyone had left. Those few that stayed moved to the back garden of The Burrow, in two quite large tents. These people included all the adults who where present earlier, Hermione and the Weasleys, Angelina (George had invited her), Neville, Luna and Dudley, who was the centre of attention in many cases. Arthur had actually cornered him and asked him, roughly, fifty questions on how rubber ducks float.

Harry and Ginny had moved into the smaller tent, away from the adults, to have a more personal talk but it seemed that Ron and Hermione liked this idea too. They were quickly joined by George and Angelina and Luna and Neville. Dudley came running up to them.

"I'm sorry George, Ron, Ginny but I cannot stand to be asked about how aeroplanes stay in the air. So Harry I need to talk, if you don't mind."

Harry and Ginny knew it was pointless to try anything so he went off with Dudley.

"I'm sorry I never had much chance to speak to you earlier."

"Not at all Harry. I'm happy that you're not mad at me for coming"

"Why would I be mad at you. What you said on our last day meant something to me."

"I…" Dudley seemed lost for words but his voice came suddenly in a shout. "Did you really fly on a Dragon?"

"Yes, I did. I also fought a werewolf, died and killed Voldemort. But enough about me, what have you been doing?"

"Other than listening to Potter watch there was nothing to do. About three weeks ago Dad left with that witch to shop, but they didn't come back. Since then Mum hasn't left the bunker. She's had a breakdown. I…I'm scared for her, Harry. W…will you help me find him? Please?"

"I don't owe uncle Vernon anything" he saw Dudley's expression and said "but as this is my favourite cousin asking me" Harry winked "I will try and find him, even if not personally, I will have the best Aurors looking for him. I promise. So, let's get back to the others. We can have a massive talk on my adventures with them."

They sat down; Harry between Ginny and Hermione and Dudley was sat next to Neville.

"Now, as this is a special day, Ginny, I am allowing you to drink this" Arthur showed them a bottle of Fire Whiskey. "On the condition that you don't over do it. Neville, Luna, your gran and your father said it's fine. Dudley, I cannot deny you any, as you are over seventeen, but I'll warn you, it _is_ hot."

With that he laid down the bottle and nine shot glasses and walked over to the adults. "Mr. Weasley, can Dudley stay here for the night, please?"

"Of course, Harry, of course"

Then they drank. About an hour later (and fifty of Harry's refilling charms) everyone was wasted. They had mumbled on about every topic under the sun as it finally reached midnight.

"Harry Birthday, Happy!" Ron yelled in drunken stupor.

"Yes." Dudley added "Harry Birthday, Happy"

As everyone went home or into The Burrow, Harry and Ginny were left outside. The last thing Harry remembered before he fell asleep was the soft, flowery scent of Ginny's hair and the feel of her soft skin against his.


	21. What the hell?

**I apologise that some events are not canon, but I'll try my best from now on. I know that this chapter is also a bit wierd, but I find it neccessary.**

* * *

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

The shout from inside The Burrow startled Harry and Ginny, who had only just realised their position. As they struggled out from each other's grasps, hung over, Molly was still bawling her head off. It was torture for Harry; He was seeing his highly attractive girlfriend in her lingerie for the first time ever, however he was also struggling to find his wand.

"Yes!" Harry said as he grasped it. Ginny, who now had her jeans on and was trying to find her top, shot Harry a confused look. Harry, however, ignored this.

"Accio, jeans" and he put them on. "Accio, top" and he put it on. Then he said to Ginny "Your Mum will have realised by now we're not in the house, so, I think when she comes, it'd be best if we feign sleep. That way, she sees we're dressed and knows nothing happened, it didn't, right?"

"I…I don't think so… quickly, I heard the door open" They ran to the benches where they were sat last night and Harry laid his head on the table; Ginny sat next to him and leaned on to him, eyes shut.

Molly stormed in the tent and Ginny sat up, pretending she had just awoken. Yawning and stretching, Ginny glanced at her mother, who was smiling, then knocked Harry.

"Stop it, Ron, I wanna sleep." After another elbow (Harry was very convincingly acting as though he was asleep) he raised his head with a puzzled look.

"Morning, Harry" Ginny said softly. "I think it is breakfast time."

They got up and stretched, and then Harry looked at Molly and gave a small wave and a smile to match. Then they walked into The Burrow to find a sheepish Hermione and Ron, who gave Harry a quick grin and withdrew as soon as Molly looked at him. Next to them was a grinning George sat next to a sheepish Angelina, whom he was hugging. And finally, Dudley. He was sat on the floor doing sit ups but got up as soon as he saw Harry.

"Now" Molly said. "I will not tolerate that behaviour within this house! Dudley? What would you like for breakfast?"

"Erm… do you have any muesli?"

"Muesli? What's the matter Dudley?" Harry asked, knowing his cousin's hayred for anything sugar-free

"Oh, right, erm…I've been err… trying to lose weight, so I could err… trytofindyouandhelpyou." The last bit of the sentence was said so fast in the hope that George wouldn't laugh, and he didn't because Harry got there first.

"Sorry, Dudley. I just remember when you had to eat grapefruit every morning."

"Yeah, how did you manage? You got less than me."

"These kind people sent me a stash of sweets." He laughed. "And has anyone got a Hangover cure? Mine's killing me."

"Here you go, Harry. Although I don't know how everyone is so hung over. We gave you one bottle and there were nine of you." Molly said, puzzled.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley."

"Harry. Call me Molly, please."

"I don't think I can, you'll always be Mrs. Weasley to me, just as Mr. Weasley will always be-well- Mr Weasley. Oh, I've got a message for the Minister, has anyone seen Oliver?"

The second he heard his name, Oliver swooped from Harry and Ron's room, down the stairs and onto Harry's shoulder.

"Hello, Oliver, could you deliver this to the minister, please." The owl hooted, nibbled his ear affectionately and let Harry put the letter on his leg. Watching Oliver fly off, Harry turned to the table and started eating. He did not know what he was eating because his mind was somewhere else; Last night. Had they actually done anything, or had they just stripped sown because it was hot and fell asleep together, innocently?

"So, in five days time I will be going to Melbourne to find my parents. The Minister tracked them down to seventeen, Ashgrove lane, and I would like for you to come with me." Hermione said.

"Of course I'm coming, I'm not leaving you alone anymore. Harry'll come as well won't you mate? As long as we're back before the eleventh, Ginny would kill us if we missed it, wouldn't she, Harry?"

"Harry? Harry? Honestly, Harry, if Luna was here she'd say your head's full to bursting with Wrackspurts. Harry?" Ginny shouted.

Harry could not actually move. He tried to open his mouth and did manage to open it, but he vomited onto his plate.

The pain was unbearable, his scar was throbbing and his eyes were glazing over. There was only one thing for it. He knew he was going to blow up, he could feel it, so he decided to apparate to a safe distance.

"Ron! I'm going to the place were we found the fake locket, if I'm not back in ten hours ask Dumbledore's portrait..."

'Crack' he was gone. Harry had no idea how he did it but he had apparated out of The Burrow. Now he was in the middle of a large, desolate cliff. The thought of being here without Dumbledore was killing him and then it happened.

Harry was glowing green and his hair was on end. He tried to focus on one spot, a rock five metres away, and he sent his magic into it. He felt a blast but remained conscious, watching as the rock transformed. His magic, Harry's magic, was turning the rock in to something new, something brand new to Harry's eyes, but as old as the world itself.

And Death spoke. "Harry Potter, kin of the Peverell's, my master." This last bit Death spat out. His long cloak flapped in the sea air, covering his skeletal face. "As _my master_ you get on wish. What is it that you wish, _Master?_"

"I do not believe myself to be your master."

"But you, and you alone, were brave enough to give your life; you had my Hallows, you have the mark, you cannot be harmed by me."

"Ok?" Harry said rubbing his scar. "I wish that this would stop happening to me. I wish that I was not at risk of harming anyone by my magic expanding. I wish that my magic expanded to full capacity right now, without dying or hurting anyone."

"As you wish" and Death stepped into him. It was a weird sensation; pure agony was being flooded with amazement, ecstasy and a feeling that had no name. It was not fear, not guilt, not hatred nor love. It was just pure emotion. Then Harry felt something tug. His chest glowed green and a large eruption came out from the sign of the Hallows and he fell into bliss.

"Three hours only, young master, you are tougher than even I thought possible."

Harry opened his eyes to see death crouched over him. Something Harry had not noticed before was that Death was not a skeleton. His eyes were round and blue in colour with penetrating, black pupils. His face was pale and skinny, but he was humane in form. His hood was thrown back to show long locks of silver hair and a great long beard to go with it.

"Dumbledore?"

"Sorry, Master Potter, but it is I, Death. I believed that waking up to Albus' face would be much less frightening than my own.

"Now, Master Potter, you must return to your family."

Harry was flabbergasted. How could he leave the Weasley's and Hermione behind? How could he leave Dudley?

"Sorry, Master Potter, I think you misunderstood. Your family as in the Weasley clan, your cousin and friends. You have shown me something today that I have not seen since Ignotus himself. You have earned my respect. I do not expect you to, but, if you need me, simply come here and turn this rock green. You will find that you have a massive amount of power now, use it wisely."

"Before you go, can I ask you some things?"

"Go ahead Young Master."

"Is my uncle still alive?"

"Yes."

"Is he safe?"

"In a sense, yes. He does not know it, but he is."

"Has he ran off with a witch?"

"In a sense, yes. He has ran away with a witch, because Death eaters found them. He has never betrayed your Aunt or Cousin. He may not be kind, but he has morals."

"Where is he?"

"He was transported, via aeroplane, to nineteen, Ashgrove lane, Melbourne."

"Isn't that, isn't that where Hermione's parents are?"

"Yes. Now, I have answered your questions and I need to go" Death said, whilst raising his hood. "You cannot apparate into The Burrow, but you can apparate to the Lovegood's house. Hopefully, we will not meet for along time again"

"Harry! Wake up. Please. You can't be dead. Tomorrow's my birthday and if you're dead I won't want it to be my birthday."

Harry spluttered. He felt like he had a million knives in his skin and a hippogriff sat on him. His head felt like it was going to explode and his eyes burnt at the bright lights.

"…Where…am…I?" Harry grunted.

"HE'S AWAKE, HARRY'S ALIVE! Sorry Harry, but we've been worried about you. You're in St Mungo's and you've been unconscious for ten days. Hermione and Ron left without you, they knew you'd understand, and they'll be back at eight. They said they've got a surprise for you."

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Hagrid, Kingsley, Dudley and McGonagall came through the door, all relieved that Harry was alive.

"Anything…happened?" Harry groaned.

"Yes, Harry. You happened. You have been unconscious for ten days, mumbling about Death and Dumbledore. Now you're awake and fine."

"I'm…in...a…lot…of...pain." Harry grumbled.

"Nurse Merry! Mr Potter is in pain."

A short stocky woman came in and pointed her wand at Harry. She muttered something like 'Muggles in St. Mungo's'. After a dance-like wand moment Harry's pain ceased and he moved into a more comfortable position. Merry left and pursue a rather large Healer.

"If you have one more seizure like that you could die, or be in permanent comatose." Arthur spoke sternly. It was unusual, alien to Harry. The only time he had spoken in that tone previously was when Arthur warned Harry about Sirius.

"That was my last one. I swear." Harry replied.

"How can you swear that to be true?"

"Do you know the importance of dreams in comatose patients? I do. It was on the news after my fourth year. Dreams in comatose patients have a high relevance to life of said patient." Harry knew that, in this room, he could trust everyone. He had already told all but two of the members about the Hallows, and Hagrid wouldn't betray him. "I dreamt that Death promised me one wish. It was a selfish wish, I know, but I wished to have my soul expand fully in one burst without dying or harming anyone else. He said that, as master of Death, I could ask him anything. I found out where Vernon is, Dudley. He's next door to Hermione's parent's house. That's probably their surprise. Not as nice for me as it was to see you Big D, but still, it's what I promised you.

"So, if Hermione and Ron come back with Vernon, or even say they know where he is, will you believe that that was my last fit?"

"I… I suppose so. But what if they don't?"

"Then I'm going to find Death and make him do it whilst I'm conscious"

"Harry. What do yer mean? Master o' Death. You soun' like a Death eater." Hagrid stated, scared.

"I am the proud owner of the three Deathly Hallows. You twelve and Ron and Hermione are the people I trust the most. None of you would duel me, as you all see me as your friend. Is that right?"

"Yes!" came an almost unanimous response. Dudley, however, was too scared to talk.

"I own the elder wand. The indestructible, unbeatable wand. I own the cloak of true invisibility and I did have, in my possession, the resurrection stone. I own the Deathly Hallows. The elder wand is currently in Dumbledore's tomb, the resurrection stone is, well, safe and the cloak is with the rest of my stuff at The Burrow.

"I'm going into Diagon Alley now; I would rather do it alone, although I accept if Kingsley wants to send some Aurors with me and I wouldn't mind if Dudley came along."

"You're not going anywhere! You are seriously I'll. I will not allow it!" Molly was distraught; 'if he thought he was going anywhere, he was wrong.'

"I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." Harry got out of bed and summoned his clothes. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed."

Knowing they'd been beat, everyone left the room but Ginny and Dudley.

"Why do you want me with you?" Dudley asked.

"Because I haven't really seen you since I saved you from Dementors, so I'd like a proper catch up. Also I want to ask you about Aunt Petunia."

"Oh, Ok." And he walked out of the room, leaving Ginny behind.

"I was here since you were admitted. I left for one hour to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione and cam straight back here. I whispered to you for ten days, Harry, ten days and as soon as you wake up you just want to wander off around Diagon Alley with a cousin you detested for almost all of your life instead of being with me. I've loved you for seven years and you don't seem to care" Ginny was crying now and Harry was dumbstruck.

"I…I wanted to get your birthday surprise sorted. It…it wouldn't have been a surprise if you came. I promise that I'll be gone no longer than an hour. I swear. I want to be with you. I love you too, you know, and nothing will stop me loving you. Not even Death himself."

He went to hug her but tripped over and onto the bed.

"I know, I know" he said as Ginny giggled. "If I can't get to you, you come over her so I can kiss you. Please?"

Ginny swept over to him and gave him a wet kiss, slightly reminiscent of his and Cho's, although Harry knew that this was the woman he was going to marry, and she was crying because she loved him.

"Now, can I get dressed please?" Harry asked softly.

"Ok. But, if you're not back at The Burrow before eleven, you will not see my birthday because I will have murdered you." Her face was what Harry imagined Molly's face to have been like when she caught Ron and Hermione ten days ago, yet her voice was slightly mocking. She pecked his cheek and hurried out the room.

* * *

At eleven o'clock precisely, Harry Potter wandered into The Burrow with the face of a mischievous child, beaming at Ginny mockingly and patting Dudley on the back.

"Now Ginny, what do you want to do?"

* * *

**Wh at do you think ? A l s o I a m w r i t i n g a n o t h e r s t o r y , s o p l e a s e , w h e n i t ' s u p , r e a d a n d r e v i e w p l e a s e!**


	22. When Harry met Sally

"Right, Dudley, if you cannot see me, stick with Kingsley. You understand that? Because, even though Voldemort is dead, these are still dangerous times. Now, I'm off to Gringotts, and, sorry, no muggles allowed. I'm going under my invisibility cloak but I need you, Kingsley, and your men to swear that you will protect Dudley with your lives."

"Understood, Harry. If you're not back in forty minutes we will send Dudley to The Burrow and come in, Ok?"

Harry nodded curtly and with one sweeping motion he was invisible. He walked down the surprisingly empty street and all the way to Gringotts.

"Reveal yourself or you will be cursed!" shouted a Goblin.

"It is I, Harry Potter" he said lifting the cloak off of his head. "I have come for a withdrawal, only. No robbing banks or freeing Dragons today."

"Then why are you invisible?" the Goblin sneered.

"Because there are many Death eaters who would still wish me dead."

"Fine, fine" snapped the Goblin "Vault one-nine-one, this way. This way."

Harry was going to comment on the hastiness of the Goblin but something caught his eye. There was a commotion over at Flourish and Blotts. Harry apologised to the Goblin and sent a Patronus to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry's Patronus was the legendary Stag and, with his new amount of magic he was able to make it talk, although Harry didn't know this until later.

He swung his cloak around him and ran off towards the book shop. He managed to, invisibly, fight his way through the crowd of terrified people. In the middle of the struggle was a young girl, about Ginny's age, being attacked by two Death eaters.

"PROTEGO!" Harry shouted and a massive shield erupted between the girl and her assailants. Harry was still not used to his new magic and the shield sent the attackers about twelve metres into the air. Each one landed with a sickening crunch and moaned in agony.

Of course no one had seen Harry; they had heard an unseen person shout the shield charm and almost kill two death eaters so it was only natural that as Harry went to comfort the girl she jumped.

"W…who's the…there?"

Harry whipped off his cloak and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's Ok. I'm Harry Potter. Are you Ok?"

She smiled; in fact she beamed and threw herself around Harry's neck, hugging him as if she was Ginny. The girl was pretty, Harry had to admit; dark, piercing blue eyes, long black hair and a smile of an angel, but, Harry thought, she's got nothing on Ginny. He smiled back at her reassuringly, not doubting that this would be the reaction of most females he would save, even some males would. "Are you Ok?" he asked again.

"I'm fine, Harry, I've been waiting for ever for this day. I'm Sally. Sally Potter."

"Oh, Ok? Why have you been waiting for this day, exactly?"

"I'm your cousin." Harry's mouth dropped, he hadn't had anyone but the Dursleys. Dumbledore said so himself.

"I'm actually something more like a second cousin once removed. Or was it a cousin twice removed? I'm not sure; I'm your Great, great Uncle's great granddaughter."

Harry was stunned; what was he going to say to Ginny. Inviting a pretty (all though, not pretty in Harry's eyes anymore; she was family.) girl to The Burrow the day before her birthday, it was unthinkable. Harry was just about to say something when Kingsley appeared, running towards the two.

"Harry? What's the matter, your Patronus said it was urgent."

"Death eaters attacked Sally, she's my cousin, didn't know, did you say my Patronus _said_ it was urgent?"

"Yes, it spoke, by the way, it was beautiful work. How long have you been practising speaking Patronus'?"

"First time." Harry stated, then turned back to Sally. "Why you?"

"Excuse me?" Sally looked offended.

"Why you? Why did they attack you? Oh yes, Minister, those two may need to go to St Mungo's, under heavy guard. So, why you?"

"I said I was your cousin and I wouldn't let them rob the shop."

"Rob the shop? Why would they steal books? I mean, they're obviously not stealing for the obvious knowledge from obvious books. We're talking about a specific book. We'll ask them when they're ready until then I need to go sort some stuff out. You can come along, but I must tell you that I am sorting out a massive party for my girlfriend and need to go to Gringotts now. I'll need to go but I'll be back in a while. Kingsley, could you fetch Dudley and ask Mrs Weasley what she has planned for tomorrow please?"

"Of course, Harry."

Harry returned from the Gringotts vault, with a large bag full of money, and met Dudley and Sally.

"First stop, Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlour. His niece has taken over so it's fine to go there. Then we're going to the Hog's head to check on Aberforth, then we'll go to the Three Broomsticks and then we'll head home. Sound good?"

On the way out Kingsley stopped them and said "Molly says you can have her for the day, as long as you don't do anything stupid or dangerous or both."

* * *

After finally visiting the Three Broomsticks, Sally said to Harry "It's been good to see you, Harry. I hope I'll see you again soon."

"Tomorrow" Harry blurted out. "I know it's celebrating a birthday of someone you've never met, but it would mean a lot to me to know that both of my cousins get along with the young woman I care most about in the world"

"I'm invited?" said Dudley

"No, you have to wait at The Burrow all alone while everyone else enjoys themselves" Harry said with an excruciating amount of sarcasm. "So, will you come?"

"I… yes I will. I would love to meet this Ginny, you seem to really love her."

"Good. I will see you at twelve in the Hog's Head."

Sally nodded and hugged Harry. She then went to Dudley and hugged him too. Harry had to really try not to laugh because Dudley was so surprised that someone would want to hug him he let out a gasp.

"Goodbye."

At eleven o'clock precisely, Harry Potter wandered into The Burrow with the face of a mischievous child, beaming at Ginny mockingly and patting Dudley on the back.

"Now Ginny, what do you want to do?"

What Ginny wanted to do was met with another mischievous grin as they walked outside; leaving Dudley with his thoughts.

They had spent the entire afternoon sitting next to one another in the back garden talking about what had happened in the ten days Harry was unconscious. Harry surprised Ginny when he conjured hid Patronus and it said 'I love you' to her, although, he refused to answer any questions about what had happened that day and when he was asked why Dudley had returned to The Burrow briefly Harry shrugged and moved on to a different topic.

* * *

At eight o'clock everyone was sat in the dining room when a bluish light filled the room and three figures appeared; one of whom would have overwhelmed the rest if he hadn't fallen flat on his face.

"Never, and I mean never, again" Vernon growled.

"Harry! You're alive! Oh thank god." Hermione threw herself to him and hugged him with all the love she could muster.

"He's recovered from a coma, let him breathe." Ron laughed and hugged Harry as soon as Hermione stepped away and had a girly whisper with Ginny.

"You alright mate? You really scared us. We almost didn't leave, but when you've got to go, well you know. It's brilliant to see you." Ron hugged Harry again then ran off to his mother asking if there was any food.

Left on the floor was a large, beefy man, with hardly any neck and a large moustache. Vernon Dursley had only just managed to get on his feet when Dudley ran at him, knocking him down again, hugging him.

"Gerroffame Dudders, where are we?" Vernon snapped. Then he spotted Harry. "Oh, it's you, isn't it?"

"Well, I'd be in a bit of a state if I wasn't me wouldn't I. Now, from as far as I can tell you owe Dudley an explanation and everyone else gratitude. You don't have to speak to me." Harry patted Dudley on the back and went to join Ginny and Hermione. Even girl talk was more interesting than his uncle.

"Yeah, well, erm, thank you for, erm, rescuing me from Australia and, erm, everything." Vernon lumbered on and then took his son outside to explain what had happened.

"Me and Ron will only be staying for tomorrow and then we will return to help my parents pack and move" Hermione declared. "And we would love it if you would come too, Harry. Even Ginny…" She never finished the sentence as the look on Molly's face was enough to show how she felt her daughter going of to Australia.

"I will come, of course I will. Hermione, I owe you about twenty five of my lives, doing this would mean a lot to me."

"You owe me fifteen. You've saved my life more than once, and Ginny's and Ron's and Mr Weasley's. The list goes on Harry. You stopped Voldemort so in all honestly we owe you our lives. Now, I am going to bed, I'm sure if he knows what's best for him, Ron will too. Good night."

"Wait up" Harry called. "Goodnight everyone. Tell Dudley good night from me, too"

As soon as they were out of earshot Harry quickly told them tomorrow's plan, then as they went into Ron's room, Harry told them about Sally.

* * *

**What do you think? By the way Scorpius! is up. If I get five or more reviews it will be continued, so please review.**


	23. Ginny's day

"Happy Birthday Ginny!" the house shook with the shout. Not only was there the Weasley clan, Harry and Hermione; there was Dudley (Vernon had slept at The Burrow but was in no way going to celebrate a witch's birthday) Neville, Luna, Kreacher, who Harry had invited, and Andromeda with Teddy.

"Breakfast or resents?" Molly asked, though she fully expected the answer she was given. Everyone had got her new things. Fleur, Hermione and Molly had bought Ginny some stylish clothes and shoes, George had given her some of the most feminine Wheeze's he could find, Arthur had gotten her and owl of her own, which she christened Savannah and Ron, Percy, Bill and Charlie had gotten her all the things she would have needed to be an international Quidditch player; a Thunderblast Broom, new Quidditch captain robes for Gryffindor, gloves and goggles for when the weather was bad and a home-servicing kit for it.

However happy she was when she got everything (including several sweets and enchantments from Neville and Luna. Dudley got her a book he had seen called One Thousand and One Untraceable Hexes.) never was she so amazed at her next present; Harry's present. He brought from out of his pocket a box. Opening it deliberately slowly, Harry revealed two ruby encrusted, golden earrings. It was a perfect match to the necklace that she hadn't taken off, except for when she went to bed.

"Merlin, Harry, they're beautiful. Where they…"

"Yes, now, eat up, or we'll be late."

"Where are we going?"

Harry just smiled at her, Ron and Hermione laughed and George just turned around.

It was twelve 'clock when everyone was fed, dressed and aware of where they were going (save Ginny), so they apparated to the Leaky cauldron (Ginny apparated alongside Harry).

"Happy Birthday Ginny!" yelled about sixty of Ginny's school friends and acquaintances; a lot of whom had been at Harry's birthday party. She was patted on the back and congratulated while she walked to the table with so many of presents on it. She thanked everyone individually and she looked around to find Harry. She found him hugging and really chatting to some unknown girl. 'How?' she asked herself

"There you are, Harry" said Sally. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late."

"You're right on time" and they hugged. "Ginny's just opening her presents, we can go see her if you'd like."

"I… I didn't know what to get her." Sally said sheepishly and she held up a small tatty looking book. "Does she really… I mean, is she going to stay with you forever. Sorry to sound so blunt" she added.

"I'm not giving her up for anything and she feels the same way. 'Till death do us part." Harry was proud of saying this out loud

"Good, then this is perfect for her. It's the whole genealogy of the Potter's. I found it yesterday, and thought she might like to know what she's getting herself into."

"Hello" said an irate Ginny. "Who are you?"

"Ginny, this is Sally. She's my cousin."

"Cousin, you're not Dudley."

"She's from the Potter side."

"Happy Birthday, Ginny. I've heard an awful lot about you. I totally agree with everything he's said. I hope you like this" she handed over the book. "Did you say Dudley was here?" she said, in an awfully non-nonchalant way.

"Yeah, he's with Ron and Hermione, I doubt that you don't know them. Over there."

She ran away, leaving Ginny and Harry.

"So what exactly did you say?"

"Every one" Ron shouted. "It's two, that means we're off to Florean Fortescue's."

"Not now, love, I've got to make sure Dudley isn't getting lost, or in trouble. I'll tell you tonight." He added quickly after the 'Molly-stare'.

Dudley, in fact, had been in no trouble at all, he was walking with Seamus and Dean, and they were talking about football. Seamus wasn't too enthused about the topic, but he didn't mind. He appreciated that football was a good (albeit non-magical) sport and had even read up on it when he could.

The topic turned as they passed the Quidditch store.

"What's Quidditch?"

Harry thought they would have scoffed at him, he was wrong. They were having fun telling him everything from Quaffles to Wronski feints. They were so busy in fact they hadn't noticed a large group of cloaked figures surrounding them.

Harry had though. "Luna, Neville," he whispered. "Can either of you Apparate?"

"I can." Said Neville.

"Good, get Dudley and get him away, then come back. Luna, get Ron and Hermione. Ginny," he finally addressed his girlfriend. "I'm sorry." There was a crack and Harry shouted "WANDS OUT NOW!"

The cloaked figures drew their wands at the same time. The bulk of the DA stayed, but certain people apparated away, either to save themselves or the younger people around them.

Some death eaters fell as they'd been stunned or petrified and some DA members screamed as they were hit by unknown curses.

Harry, Ginny Hermione and Ron had gotten to the front of the melee and were hexing anyone around.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry felt his wand jerk towards the Death eater it flew half way towards him and stopped.

"Accio" Harry shouted and the wand came back. The Death eater was stunned, literally; as Neville had Stupefied him.

Then Harry was hit; a black spell like none he'd seen before, though Harry still stood, cursing everyone. The only thing was, Harry was deaf. He couldn't hear the yells of his friends all he could do was point and think.

Then time slowed down. Harry watched as a large witch sent a ray of green light towards Ginny. It hit her and she fell limply on the floor.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled. He could hear again, but he didn't care. Without Ginny his world was gone.

Silence deafened everyone. No one moved, not even the Death eaters.

With one flick of his wand every one of his friends flew back, painlessly, several feet, then with a second flick there was an indescribable scream, or rather screams. Every Death eater was in the air, screaming in agony. Harry was glowing red, anger filled every last one of his cells and it showed.

"How about I do to you what you did to Frank and Alice." The screams intensified.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ron were running towards him. "HARRY, SHE'S ALIVE!"

At once the red disappeared and the Death eaters fell painfully to the ground. His world was still complete. He pointed to the Death eaters and said "If any of you value your lives, run. Run and never come back, because you've seen what I do when I get mad. Next time, you will not get away. Touch one hair, one hair, on anyone's head and I will destroy you."

Everyone went home; everyone but Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Luna. Neville had gone to get Dudley back. They had gone to the Hog's Head as none were in the mood for ice cream. Fire whiskey, on the other hand, seemed to be a good idea.

"Sorry, Ginny. It's not what I wanted your birthday to be like" Harry apologised.

"Oh, yes, Harry. I totally blame you for some Death eaters attacking us." Ginny retorted sarcastically. "If it wasn't for you we might actually have died. And since when can you do a non-verbal Crucio on twenty people."

"Yeah, and how come you glow red when you're angry."

"Ginny, my magic expanded during my last fit. Ron, I didn't know I was glowing red. That's as much a shock to me. And those curses, what the hell were they? I mean, what the hell was the spell that hit me; I went deaf. The one that hit Ginny, I thought it was…" Harry was going to say Avada Kedavra but he choked. "I couldn't live without you."

Ron almost shouted at them for kissing in front of him but Hermione stopped him with a kick in the shins.

"And wandless magic? I know that young children can do it, but you're supposed to lose that ability when you get your wand. Harry You're incredible"

Aberforth brought the Fire whiskey, saving Harry from further humiliation.

"As it's just you lot, these are on the house. Happy Birthday Ms. Weasley."

"Dudley, Ron. I love you and everything, but last time you two drank this you couldn't even say 'Happy Birthday Harry.'"

"So?" they said rebelliously and downed a shot.

"Ron, Hermione, could you go back to The Burrow and tell your parents that me and Dudley wont be sleeping there tonight. You don't have to either. We're going to Grimmauld Place."

After they disappeared Harry called for Kreacher. "Would the house be ready for several guests by tonight?"

"Certainly, master, would you like to dine also tonight?"

"Yes please, Kreacher. Nev, Luna, would you like to come? Ok, it's seven for tea and I think four or five bedrooms ready, especially Sirius'. We will see you at six."

"Thank you, master." And he'd gone.

Six probably came so soon, because everyone was wasted, everyone but Neville and Luna, who preferred Butterbeers. They decided to use a new, very useful jinx they had found in Ginny's book.

"SOBERUS!"

"Thanks for that; we don't want to splinch now, do we?" Harry grabbed Ginny. "You may be able to Apparate legally, but I prefer it this way."

They apparated in to the street and walked to number twelve. It was weird to see the house in it's entirety; they had only seen the front door really for a year or so.

"Kreacher, it's us!"

Kreacher popped into view and escorted everyone to the table. Filling up on delicious food and retelling the events of the days really wore them out. Kreacher, show the guests where they'll be sleeping please. Neville and Dudley were sharing a room, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were supposed to be sleeping in the largest room, Ron had Regulus' room and Harry had Sirius'. Harry was last to go up; forced to by Kreacher, who would never allow for his master to do Kreacher's job. When he got to Sirius' room he had a pleasant surprise.

"Hello darling." Ginny was under his covers.

"Ginny, what about the others?"

"Don't worry, Hermione's with Ron and Big D is talking with Neville and Luna, anyway, I'm of age now, or had you forgotten? Now, will you tell me what you told Sally about me."

* * *

**How is it coming along? Please review.**


	24. This Is What Life Is About

**Late. Very late, in fact but it's here at last, chapter 24- This is what life is about. Don't for a second think that I have abandoned this story, because I haven't. I've just had some exams, so revisions been taking up every free second I have. They'r all over now, so updates should happen more regularly. Sorry to J. R. Westmore, but believe me when I say revision is nowhere near as amusing as this, but it is more important. Don't give up on me yet. Hope you like this chapter any way.**

* * *

"Ginny. I love you, you know that I do, but I'm not ready for this."

"Harry, we won't do anything but sleep in the same bed, and a bit of snogging. I'm not ready either. I thought it would be fun for us to read through my birthday books together, though. Which one first? Spells or Family?"

Harry laughed to himself. Climbing into the bed he said "Family, please."

They opened the book with the Peverell coat of arms on the front. They opened it and a large scroll rolled out on to the floor.

The two dived over the bed to see it. It was enormous; it covered the entire floor. In the top left was the Peverell coat of arms again and at the top it showed Cadmus and Ignotus leading to their descendants. Names and faces leapt out here and there. Salazar Slytherin and Marvolo, Morfin and Merope Gaunt from Cadmus' line and Harry's and his parents' names from Ignotus' line. Harry looked from his name up past James to Grandfather Potter and finally to Great Grandfather Potter and his brother.

"What I don't know is, why did Dumbledore leave me with the Dursleys if I had Magical relations?" Harry asked

"Well, Dumbledore's often done things that have surprised you, but you've always come out on top, haven't you?"

"He probably thought that I'd become an arrogant idiot, who thought little of those I truly care about now. Yeah. You're right. If it wasn't for the Dursleys, I wouldn't have met you, your mum and your brothers on the first of September. Oh, look. You're on here."

"Am I? Where?"

"There." Harry pointed "and there's Sirius and… Malfoy"

"What does this make us?"

After about half a minute Harry looked up and said " We are seventh cousins fifteen times removed through marriage."

"What?"

"It means that we have the blood of brothers from about seven hundred generations ago running through our veins. So, all in all, we are about as related to each other as I am to Hermione or Luna or Neville"

They kissed for a while; enjoying each other's company and they decided to put the book away.

"Do you want to learn some weird and wonderful spells?" Harry asked impishly.

"Go on then, what's first?"

Harry flipped the book open to a page and read;

"Levicorpus: a non verbal, non visible spell that raises your target up into the air by the ankle. The only known way to block it is a very well timed Protego.

"Lexicopius: a non verbal spell that allows user to write in the air in red. We felt that it is a good spell to use when not in combat with others."

While Harry carried on reading, Ginny decided use Lexicopius to write a message to Harry.

When he looked up he saw, in glowing red, _I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER_. He kissed Ginny, put the book down, got under the covers and the two slept throughout the night peacefully.

"Morning sleepy head." Ginny was already dressed by the time Harry opened his eyes. He wasn't happy that, yet again, he hadn't seen his girlfriend in just her lingerie, but that didn't matter because he heard a scream. Not any scream; Hermione's scream. Fortunately, Harry had slept in his jeans (this was an annoyance for Ginny, but Harry refused to take them off) because Harry just sped out of his room without a second's thought, unconsciously picking up the Spell Book, Ginny tearing after him. When he got to Hermione, Ron was sat next to her, patting her back and whispering 'It's alright, you're fine, no one can hurt you' over and over.

"What's the matter?" Harry said.

Hermione blushed and didn't look Harry in the eyes. "Just a nightmare." She muttered and rolled into a ball on Ron's lap. Harry looked at Ron, who mouthed one word at him; Bellatrix,

How could he have been so stupid?

Harry hadn't even thought about Hermione's torture session since it happened.

'She wouldn't blame me' Harry thought. 'She'd say that I didn't have time between Dobby's death and the battle at Hogwarts. But what about afterwards, when I was having fun? She'd say I was flitting between seizures.'

They were joined shortly by Neville, Dudley and Luna; all of whom looked flustered and scared.

"We heard screaming. What's wrong" Dudley asked.

"Nightmares, Dudley, and I doubt they'll be the last." Harry replied. "Last year, well, me, Ron and Hermione went through, well, we went through a lot. And I'll be surprised if Luna isn't having nightmares. Or Ginny for that matter.

"Dudley, I know you might not agree, but you were extremely lucky not to have been found. We've been up against the Cruciatus curse, which puts us in as much agony we can possibly be in without dying. You told me, Neville, that you had to perform it in there lessons on each other. I'm… I'm so glad that you didn't have to go through that, Dudley. I wouldn't wish the Cruciatus on anyone except Death eaters."

There was silence. Kreacher broke it after a minute, which made everyone jump.

"Breakfast for Master Potter and his noble friends is served."

"Right, everyone follow Kreacher, I would like a word with just Hermione, Ron and Ginny."

When everyone had left Harry said. "I am so sorry. I haven't even thought about how you lot have been coping."

"Harry" Hermione said weakly "It's not you're-"

"It is. You can't make excuses for me. You've been looking after me when you need help yourselves. I can't believe how selfish I've been. You three are the three most important people in my life and I've been to stupid to even stop and think about how you're all coping. I'm such an idi-"

Ron smacked him.

"This isn't about you, Harry" He stated curtly. "We knew that we would face dangers. We knew that it was possible that we'd have the Unforgivables put on us. You never asked us to take it for you. You and me both were willing to be tortured in Hermione's place"

"And it's not you're fault the Carrows were employed, was it. You didn't know that they were torturing us" Ginny added.

"I- I don't blame you Harry" Hermione sobbed. "None of us b-blame you. You saved us."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Instead Ginny grabbed his arm and led him down to the kitchen with Hermione and Ron following behind silently.

Breakfast passed quietly. Only Neville spoke when he asked what our plans were for the day. There were a few indeterminate grunts and shrugs and everything went quiet again.

"Here!" Harry shouted causing the group to jump.

"Apius Stupefy. Non-Verbal. It is a simple stupefy that will emit the same colour as the charm, jinx or hex last used. It was very popular with Death eaters to provoke horror after using the killing curse.

"That's the one they used on you, Gin. Wait… Ok? It says that there are often problems that occur twenty four hours after the initial hit. These include petrification and loss of consciousness"

"Well at least it didn't say death." Ginny said coolly

There was more silence, broken this time by Harry saying about their day's plans.

"We are going to the Burrow, and then we are going to Hogwarts, where Professor Sprout and her wonderful Mandrakes are."

Everyone was excited. Going back to Hogwarts was just what they needed; seeing Hagrid and Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore's painting.

"Everyone got their brooms?" Harry asked childishly with a great big grin on his face.

"Brooms?" Dudley looked frightened. "What about me?"

"Dudley, I think you can handle a broom." Harry stated.

"Oh, Ok, well I'll go get yours, shall I?"

As soon as Dudley left the room, Hermione approached him. "Muggles can't fly on brooms, the brooms only work with magic. You'd know if you'd just read -"

"I know, Hermione, but I also know that I have enough magic in me to levitate Dudley and a broom and control it. Also if he falls I'll just summon him, it worked on Hagrid."

So they set off to the Burrow and had a quick snack, grabbed a spare broom for Dudley and then apparated to Hogsmeade.

"Everyone, you'll fly ahead. Ron and Hermione up at the front, me and Dudley at the back. Ok? Go"

Seven brooms flew into the air, two speeding forwards, two falling back.

"D'you 'spect we'll get 'ttacked?" Dudley asked through clenched teeth, trying to concentrate on not falling.

"Nah, too close to Hogwarts, better safe than sorry, though." Harry replied. He was amazed at how easy controlling two brooms was and amazed with the renewed freedom he felt.

'This is what life is about; flying with my greatest friends and my girlfriend' Harry thought happily to himself.


	25. The Offer

Chapter 25. The Offer. I'm sorry it took so long, again. But I am seriously in a rut, life wise. When I finally get some free time, I just look blankly at the sentence I just wrote and forget every thing. Anyways, hope you like

* * *

Watching Ron and Hermione land, Harry took his mind off of Dudley for a while. The relief was drowning the concentration until

"HARRY!"

Harry swore and started levitating Dudley's broom again.

"W…What w…was that ab…b…bout?"

"I've been levitating you all the way from Hogsmeade. Muggles can't make brooms fly."

"But?"

Harry cut him off before he could speak again.

"I need concentration!" he snapped.

As soon as he landed, Harry was crushed in a giant hug. As soon as he was released, he looked in to the beady black eyes of Hagrid.

"A'righ' 'Arry, sorry I missed yer birthday an' all. Impor'an' business. Bu' I'm 'ere now. C'mon, everyun's waiting fer yer. An' 'ello Dudley." Hagrid gave Dudley such a dirty look, disapproving.

Harry saw Dudley shuddering at the look.

"It's ok, Hagrid. He started being nicer to me after I saved him from the Dementors three years ago. And" He added in a hushed tone. "I think he fancies a witch"

Hagrid seemed satisfied.

"Sorry about earlier Dudley. But I wanted you to think you could fly. It's the only thing that I truly loved."

"It's Ok, Harry. I think I prefer Apparation, personally."

"I can't agree with you mate, but, from now on we'll apparate." He said sympathetically.

"Hurry up you lot." Ron shouted. "There's food."

Harry grinned. Ron's love for food was second to none, not even Hermione.

They got to the Great Hall and Dudley sat with everyone else on the Gryffindor table. Even professors Sprout, Trelawney, Sinistra, Flitwick, Vector, Slughorn and McGonagall were there, greeting everyone with warm enthusiasm. Even Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pince and Madam Hooch were sat there. However, McGonagall rose from her seat and walked over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter. May I have a word in private please?" She asked curtly, looking back at the table.

"Only if you call me Harry, Professor McGonagall."

"I'll call you Harry when you call me Minerva, and believe me when I say I let very few eighteen-year-olds call me Minerva."

"Ok, P-Minerva, what is it you want to talk about?"

"I was – well, all the staff really- we wanted to know if you would fill in for Dark Arts teacher, Harry. Even with Voldemort gone, people are still wary about the position. I mean, dead, lost memory, werewolf now dead, Death eater given the Dementor's kiss, useless toad now in prison, one decent teacher accused of murder now dead and another death eater in prison. You would give hope to the school.

"And don't be modest Harry. I know that you, Miss Granger, the Weasleys and several other students did not pass your OWLs because of Umbridge. I mean, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Cho Chang, they all can produce Corporeal Patronuses and they couldn't have without your teaching. So, will you accept? Will you please help Hogwarts when it needs you the most?"

Harry was shell-shocked. Here Minerva was, pleading for Harry to join the teaching staff. He respected Minerva most of all the teachers still alive and she needed him.

"Can I think about it please?"

"Of course Harry, just so you know we pay the Dark Arts teachers at triple pay, due to the risk of death, that's seven hundred thousand Galleons for the year."

"I don't want money, pr- Minerva. I've got money, but I think I would like to teach her. I'm going to discuss it with Ginny and Ron and everyone. I will let you know by the end of the day."

They walked back to the table both with grins on their faces. Minerva sat furthest away from Harry speaking quietly to the other teachers and Harry decided to let his friends know.

"Really? Bloody hell mate. I know I'm not coming back, but, this is something else isn't it? I mean, If it wasn't for you we wouldn't know half the stuff we know today. Summoning, Shielding, Disarming, even EXPECTO PATRONUM" and a silvery Jack Russell Terrier popped out from his wand.

"Would you be teaching _us_, Harry?" Ginny, Luna and Hermione asked in unison.

"I would think so? I'm teaching everyone. It certainly would help me become an Auror, wouldn't it? Showing that not only can I use spells but I can teach spells too. I'm going to ask Dumbledore what he thinks. Minerva." Harry spoke across to her causing silence. "May I speak to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Of course you may. You know the way well, do you not?"

"Yes, thank you, Minerva. C'mon you lot"

Harry was reminded of all the horrors of his previous year as he walked past the scarred corridor in which Fred had been murdered. He felt Ginny shudder against his body as a single tear dropped from her eye. Ron, too, was in agony going past here. He was staring; fixated on the floor, allowing Hermione to guide him as he shook.

Then they went past the Room of Requirement where he, Hermione and Ron had nearly died and Crabbe had. Of course, Harry felt no pity for Crabbe; he had tried to kill his best friends and Harry, although feeling slightly sick at himself for thinking it, was glad there was one less Crabbe in the world.

Finally, Harry marched into Dumbledore's office. (The Gargoyle didn't even bother to stop Harry Potter, and he never will ask Harry for the Password.) He saw Dumbledore's painting on the wall and walked up to it.

"Good afternoon professor."

"Harry. My dear Harry, to what do I owe your company?"

"I was wondering, professor, if you think it a good idea for me to teach Defence against the Dark Arts for a year or two."

"Harry. Harry Potter. The eighth Defence teacher in as many years. I, of course think it would be a remarkable choice, but, as you know, I do make mistakes.

"In all honesty, Harry, the decision lies with you. I believe that you could teach everyone something new, even the DA. Mind you, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are more than capable of several spells in the syllabus, which, of course, you make yourself."

After a brief pause Harry asked Dumbledore

"If, and only if, I were to accept the job, would you help me create a suitable syllabus? Please?"

"I would be honoured to assist you. Will you accept, then?"

"I will. I'm going to tell Minerva right now. Thank you again, professor."

THUD!

Harry turned around to see Ginny flat on her face unconscious. He rushed to her and checked for a pulse and, once found, lifted up her limp body and raced to the Great Hall.

* * *

Oh My God. Is she going to be all right, or is this going to be like Harry all over again. Will they ever just get time to be normal people?


	26. Day One

Chapter 26 Day one. Hope you like

* * *

"Morning, sleepy head. You've been out for a while." Ginny opened her eyes to see the handsome, although rather worn, face of her boyfriend. She managed to sit up and hug Harry. He hugged her back.

"I wish I didn't, but I have to go, my class started ten minutes ago, Neville will be waiting"

"Y-your class?"

"Ginny, you've been out for almost a month, it's the first day of term and I've got lessons. I've been here an hour already, like every morning, waiting for you to wake up."

Ginny was shocked at this news; 'out for nearly a month, how could this be?' she thought. 'Is he lying, no, of course not, why would Harry lie about this, why would he lie to me?'

"I'll allow Hermione to skip this lesson so you're not alone and I'll be with you third, break, fourth and lunch, I love you so much, bye." Harry kissed her gently and, obviously with remorse, walked away from Ginny.

"Ok, Neville, how's everyone come along, any success." Harry said with a grin upon his face.

"No success, the actual seventh year students just can't manage it, and I don't blame them with what they had for a teacher last year. They've tried every hex, charm, curse and spell they could imagine, but none were strong enough to break the shield.

"The people, like me, who would not be here normally, can manage it after a bit of time. Hermione, obviously, did it without a second's thought, but what do you expect from one of the Golden Trio"

"Ok, Neville, sit down please, and, Hermione, you may go down to the hospital, where a certain Weasley is in need of some company. I doubt your learning will be in danger from missing one lesson."

After Hermione darted from the room with a manic look of glee on her face, Harry turned to the class and said

"I need a volunteer, anyone?" Seven hands shot in the air. "Ok, first one to answer is my volunteer. Which spell, curse, jinx or curse would be advisable to use on a shield charm"

Immediately a young Hufflepuff, called Eric Forest, shouted "Reducto, sir" and walked up to the front of the class with excitement on his face.

"Very good, Mr Forest, now, when, and only when, I say now you will scream Reducto inside your head, OK?"

Eric nodded and when Harry said now his face was strained with concentration but nothing happened.

"Ok, Eric, now this time I want you to try again but you will imagine my shield shattering, can you do that."

Eric nodded again and he tried. Almost as soon as Harry said now the shield shattered and there was applause from the other students. Harry was proud of his teaching remembering how Snape just expected everyone to do it without direction or help.

"Well done, Eric, very good. Now, as all of you know, I am here to teach you two years of defence against the dark arts in one year, so onwards with the practice, who's next?" After seeing everyone but Neville's hands up he decided to try something else.

"Neville, will you assist me in creating shield charms for everyone? And" His voice suddenly serious he added "we will be going one at a time. Anyone who puts others in danger by their own stupidity and carelessness will be sent to detention."

After twenty minutes everyone had successfully destroyed a shield. The class was dismissed and Harry heard several students saying that that was their best lesson ever. Harry was smiling all the way up to his second lesson; seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws, with many Slytherins stating Snape and Carrow were much better teachers, especially Draco and his two friends. Draco scowled at the fact he was being taught by Harry. Without Neville in his class, Harry summoned Luna to the front to help. This lesson was much different from the first one, what with the Slytherins only willing to disobey and three of them even tried to use the Cruciatus curse upon Harry and Luna. Harry reacted immediately and the three perpetrators were crushed by ropes.

"Ah, but of course, Mr Malfoy, Mr Nott and Mr Goyle, how did I know. So, after attempting an Unforgivable curse on not only a student, though that in itself is despicable, but on a teacher as well, I think it only fair to send you to the Headmistress's office and request your instant expulsion. Unless, of course, you can give me a perfectly valid reason for using the curse in question."

Harry was struggling with himself. 'This is not the time to gloat' he repeatedly thought.

"We were able to use it last year. Professor Carrow was a thousand times better than you." Goyle spat.

"Ah, Goyle, I personally do not think you can count to a thousand. And your opinion on whether or not I am a better teacher than a bloody Death Eater is irrelevant! Get out of my classroom now!" He roared. "I refuse to teach scum like you!"

The three Death Eater's sons were banished from the room and the door slammed behind them. Harry saw a flash of red across his fingers so instantly calmed down and apologised to the class.

"Now, everyone into pairs and practice non verbal shield charms, only when you can create a sufficient non verbal shield should you attempt to try the non verbal 'Reducto'. Unless, you want to follow Draco Malfoy's example? Luna, you go to the hospital wing and keep Ginny company, tell her I've got something very important to tell her."

The reason Harry had gotten so angry was because he was nervous what Ginny would think when she found out what he was. He also needed to tell her stuff about Hogwarts and Ron and even more stuff about himself.

Finally, at the end of a very long hour, Harry allowed everyone to attempt a Reducto on his shield. Everyone managed to break the shield and Cho actually managed to send Harry across the room, where he hit his head on the wall.

Cho ran over to him and said

"Are you Ok, Harry? I'm so sorry."

"It's Professor Potter, or sir, Miss Chang, at least while we're in thee class. And, yes I'm fine. I've had loads worse than that."

"Right! Everyone" He shouted over the Slytherin's laughter "A foot long essay on why Non verbal spells are much more useful in duels, in for next lesson."

Harry was first out of the class as he darted to the hospital wing, where he found Ginny and Luna chatting away.

"Hello." Harry panted. "Luna, you'd best get to potions, Professor Slughorn isn't too fond of tardiness."

"Yes, Professor Potter." And Luna disappeared dreamily behind the door.

"I missed you so much, Ginny. Promise me you'll never leave me for that long ever again."

"I promise, Professor Potter. I missed you too, you know?"

Harry hugged her and never wanted to let go. He was with Ginny right now, and nothing else mattered. However, Harry had to let go and he did, albeit reluctantly so he could explain everything.

"I've got some things to tell you. Firstly, I've just sent Malfoy, Nott and Goyle to Minerva for expulsion. Also, I, obviously, accepted the job and I'm now also head of Gryffindor House."

"Congratulations."

"Oh, yeah, Ron's working with George, the shop's up and running again and I doubt it'll be too long before they come to visit."

"Also, I need to tell you something about me." Harry said quietly.

Ginny looked nervously at Harry. "What about you?"

"I-well-I got Snape's painting up in the office and he told me about my parents. He told me about Potter Cottage, and that I, as the heir of the Potter fortune, am able to enter the house, which I did

"I found some stuff about my parents and myself, the main thing being my ability to do this."

Harry scrunched his eyes in concentration and his wand slowly floated into the air. And from his wand and his hands shot out some flowers. He smiled weakly at Ginny and said "What do you think?"

"Well, I'm amazed at how you can do that, but what has it got to do with your house?"

"My parents left a letter, knowing that if they died only I would be able to enter the house and it explained how they were secretly experts in wandless magic. They never told anyone in case they were out-casted as freaks."

* * *

Well, in case you couldn't tell by now, I use unconciousness as a way to bridge periods of time that I can't be bothered to write about. Tell me if you like.


	27. I'm Sorry

I'm so sorry to say this, but you may have guessed already, I am no longer writing this story. It came from me when I was in a happy place. I'm no longer there. I am currently working on a darker, more truthful story, which I can relate to. Again I am extremely sorry.

JT


	28. I'm so sorry

Please check out 'Glue' and 'Scorpius Malfoy' and review.

As soon as I'm in the right place I will continue with 'After the War' and 'Scorpius' but as it is, I'm just not happy at the moment.

So please R&R and please don;t give up on me.

Lots of love

JT


End file.
